<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>水滴石穿 by narraci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786405">水滴石穿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci'>narraci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I don't care I'm just happy, M/M, Memory Loss, but not really, kind of Overboard au, kind of fake relationship, 三无产品, 世上最虚假的落水姻缘AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>死亡，凯洛·伦倒并不在意死亡，所有的生命都将走向死亡，所有的生命都将坠向深渊，所有的生命都将重归混沌，时间早晚问题而已，所有的光都会存在，所有的黑暗不会消失，他们只是历史的一环，一级台阶，凯洛·伦想，历史可能并不介意最后谁踏上这级台阶，对宇宙来说没有什么区别。</p><p>宇宙介意的是蕾伊死亡的方式，凯洛·伦在意的是死亡本身。</p><p>宇宙说不行，凯洛·伦说不行。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这可能是世上最虚假的落水姻缘AU，怎会如此？<br/>爱情呢，浪漫呢，喜剧呢？三无产品，草。<br/>我也许应该删掉overboard au这个标签</p><p>另外主体是gingerpilot，reylo提及，Rey甚至没有真的出现。</p><p>然后，因为之前“言而有信”太不满意，所以这次还是带着那篇设定出来遛遛，剧情上毫无联系。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灯闪了一下，凯洛·伦停下脚步，黑色的头盔微微仰起，披风的下摆在他身后轻轻晃动，头盔后的眉头皱了起来。</p><p>“赫克斯在哪儿？”凯洛·伦突然问。</p><p>身边的军官报了一个名字，凯洛·伦想了一会儿才想起那颗星球在哪里，淹没在外围碎裂的小行星带里。</p><p>有什么重要的？是什么引起了赫克斯的注意，他不记得了。</p><p>但他记得在他离开之前，赫克斯就已经去那里了。</p><p>“没有回来过？”沉默了一阵，凯洛·伦低着嗓音问，不用回答他就知道答案，因为他头顶的白色的灯光又闪了一下，昭示着某些人长久缺席的后果，没有人像赫克斯那样在意这些细枝末节的小事，小事有时候也很重要，一件件小事堆叠在一起，撼动一块大石头。</p><p>军官摇头，身体立正，一步也未曾动摇，他的目光紧紧跟随着凯洛·伦捏在身边的手，“赫克斯将军一直有发送报告回来，说他在那里有了一些‘可观的进展，相信不久就能收获胜利的果实’，引用他的话，长官。”</p><p>黑色的头盔不易察觉地往旁边歪了歪，里面的眼睛眯了一下，凯洛·伦抬起戴着手套的手，身边的军官用尽力气站直了没有错开一步。</p><p>灯碎了，穿着灰色制服的军官偷偷松了口气。</p><p>凯洛·伦放下手，继续迈开步子，向前走去，靴子后跟在地面上发出咯嗒咯嗒的声音，披风下摆低调地在空中打着旋。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>第一波冲击来得很快，击中了飞船的右翼，“抓紧，大家抓紧！”波毫无意义地大喊着，好像有谁现在还没发觉自己应该抓紧似的。</p><p>BB-8沿着飞船舱壁四处乱滚，亚玛好不容易把自己卡在一个空隙里，芬恩被摔到了各种地方，他摔到了背，摔到了膝盖，摔到了肩膀，也摔到了头，这事儿看上去还暂时没有个终结的时候。</p><p>飞船被称作飞船是有原因的，它们有时候航行在太空中就像颠簸在海浪上一样，尤其是一艘缺乏火力的古老型号的货船，波既不知道怎么打开护盾，也不知道怎么抵消惯性，所有的货物都应该被固定在货架上，适用于人的安全措施几乎没有，还有一头像长了过多羽毛的巨大鸵鸟，有着三条粗壮的腿，芬恩正抱着其中一条，企图阻止自己无望的旅途，而那个顶着茂盛羽冠的家伙看上去显然对此不太高兴，发出难听的叫声，用翅膀扇着芬恩。</p><p>但老实说，不管是穷追不舍的当地武装军，或者是用力想要摆脱他的巨大鸵鸟，还是他们偷来的货船正面临着快要散架的局面，而他们都会死在太空里——在他们的天才指挥官波·达默龙的带领下，动作永远比脑子要快上一步，等到脑子就位的时候，一切都已经来不及了，时间已经过去了，成为了历史，时间嘀嗒嘀嗒，一刻不停，时间是不会停下等你的——这一切都比不上赫克斯存在于这艘船上这个事实让芬恩感到焦灼。</p><p>芬恩感到焦灼，浑身疼得要命，他已经顾不上了，他感觉不到自己的胃了，按照他的焦灼程度，他的胃应该已经被烧穿了，蕾伊醒不过来已经够让他焦灼了，而波永远懂得怎么火上浇油、雪上加霜。</p><p>“芬恩！”他听到波在喊自己的名字，“我需要你，你们谁能到这儿来！”</p><p>货船有个问题，货船并不是被制造出来进行迅速的轻便的太空之旅的，它足够笨重，不在乎舒适性，也不在乎敏捷，虫洞跃迁足以弥补上时间造成的经济差值——货币贬值、物品损耗——它只在乎容量和坚固，坚固对目前的他们自然是件好事，很重要，只要波有空来发现怎么打开护盾。</p><p>芬恩都没机会回答他，货船进行了大幅度倾斜，可能为了避开追兵的炮火，芬恩无可抑制地拖住鸵鸟一块儿继续往下滑去，“抱歉，波——”他努力地回应，其实他没想抱歉的，他真的受够波的飞行技术了，但他也知道波努力了，他们的小命都在波的手上，自然，如果波一开始没有那么莽撞地把赫克斯拖上飞船的话，也许根本没有人会来追击他们，一艘货船而已，他们为什么要偷一艘货船作为出逃工具？</p><p>“亚玛！”波又喊。</p><p>“我在试！”亚玛死死抓着她能抓住的任何东西，背紧紧靠着舱壁，但她力量太小，没法让自己起身爬到波的身边。橘白相间的小机器人努力着也想到操作台边，惯力却故意作对似的始终将它向后甩去，它伸出勾爪，伸长。</p><p>波回头看，“赫克斯！”他喊，换到下一个可能性。</p><p>芬恩的胃拧了一下，他的胃还有空在这个时候拧一下，芬恩自己也有点惊奇，赫克斯是那个距离操作台最近的，波肯定会将他作为选择之一的，事实上，在芬恩和巨型鸵鸟纠缠不休的时候，芬恩发现赫克斯已经想办法在操作台边上坚持了足够久，把自己扣上了副驾驶的位置，该死。</p><p>“我不记得了！”芬恩听到赫克斯怒吼着回答。</p><p>芬恩眨了下眼睛，他终于撞到了什么东西，停下来了，他们尾部可能有什么被撞裂了，芬恩能闻到那种味道。</p><p>“你确定他想不起任何事情了？”他记得自己问波，充满怀疑。</p><p>“前三天都很正常，”波的夹克盖在他的腿上，这件夹克早就磨损得一塌糊涂，到处都是细小的洞眼，波的手指抚摸过他自己的夹克，“但是从第四天开始，赫克斯开始不对劲了，他不回答问题了。”</p><p>“他本就不应该回答问题。”芬恩皱着眉头说。</p><p>“不，他不回答问题，他问问题，岔开问题，反问，挑衅，沉默，这些都没什么，但是，从第四天开始，他好像不知道自己为什么会在这里，他不回答问题是因为他真的不知道他们为什么要问他这些问题，问他的飞船藏在哪里，他把偷走的凯伯水晶藏在哪里，他的样子看上去连凯伯水晶是什么都不知道，”波顿了顿，问芬恩，“这个时候假装失忆对他有什么好处？”</p><p>太多了啊——芬恩想要张口——太多了，他都数不清，他也许发现了波，意识到了抵抗组织隐藏在附近伺机而动，明白了抵抗组织也为了凯伯水晶而来，他只要一个向外发信的机会，一切就都迎刃而解，更别提一个逃走的机会，芬恩希望波可以通过他没说出口的了解到他想说的千言万语。</p><p>显然不行，波的脑子总是想着其他的事情。</p><p>第二波冲击到了，他听到亚玛发出尖叫，他希望他抱着的这只不是自愿给他充作肉垫的巨型鸵鸟不要突然决定解决些生理问题。</p><p>“那就随便按一个，不管是什么，就做点什么！别傻看着！”波尖叫着。</p><p>“你读上面的字！”亚玛努力地想要帮上点忙，“你使劲儿地读！”</p><p>这真是个好主意，芬恩想，但也不是没有道理，毕竟标记做出来就是让人读的，只是设计这些标记的人对于“读”的理解和真正的使用者有些不一样。</p><p>他不知道赫克斯是不是真的按了什么，飞船彻底失去了重心，所有人都在尖叫，一时间芬恩什么都听不清，巨型鸵鸟从他手中挣脱了，翻滚向了另一头，动物似乎惊奇又委屈，对自己的处境感到困扰，惊恐不已地嘎嘎叫着，芬恩的手指终于抓住了用来固定货物的金属扳扣。</p><p>“停下！别瞎按了！”他隐隐约约听到波暴躁地喊，而赫克斯又回了他什么，周围太吵了，他听不清，他正在逐渐失去意识。</p><p>赫克斯真的不记得了吗？</p><p>但最终波说服了他，波总是能说服他，又或许是他总是希望被波说服，蕾伊需要凯伯水晶，他们不明白为什么，蕾伊昏睡不醒，莱娅说她离开了，她不在这儿，她在整个宇宙里，这是什么意思？莱娅的力量不够，她需要一种特殊的凯伯水晶的辅助来唤醒蕾伊，来召回蕾伊，他们本该派出一个小队，一个负责人，一次外交拜访，这事本应该和平解决，但他们有什么能提供的呢？他们有什么能够交换的呢？抵抗组织甚至没有什么足够放到桌上，作为谈判的筹码。波早就对外交谈判厌烦了，所有人都等着看，看他们能够付出什么，仿佛他们所付出的是可以放在天平上衡量的东西。</p><p>“他有凯伯水晶，蕾伊需要水晶，”波低着头说，“我们去看过了，你看到的，这儿的凯伯水晶在海底，我们不知道有多深的地方，光靠我们是没有办法的，要我说，不如我们直接拿赫克斯手里的水晶，我不管他是真的失忆还是假的，只要他把水晶给我们，我可以带他离开这里。”</p><p>事情本不必如此的，芬恩想，把他留在这儿，随便他会遇到什么事，随便他是否和其他的冲锋队员一个下场，或者干脆把他杀了，没有人会知道的，因为这就是赫克斯会对他们做的事情，这一点也没有不公平，但有些话他之所以不说出口，是因为不想其他人用不一样的眼神看待他，不想他们知道他实际上是个什么样的人。</p><p>水晶在海底，是否会属于任何一个人？真的有什么天然的产物是属于私人的吗？他有时候希望自己可以在别的地方，一个远离战争的星球，有一间属于自己的屋子，他都没有一个属于自己的房间，住下来，忘记过去的一切，蕾伊看着他说他不是这样的人。</p><p>蕾伊知道些什么？她甚至觉得凯洛·伦可以成为一个好人，任何人在她眼中都像有着洁白翅膀的天使。</p><p>“我们不能信任他，你知道。”芬恩看着波——他们不需要非得带走赫克斯的，波一定也明白这一点，想过这一点，他们所需要的只有凯伯水晶，其中不包括第一秩序的赫克斯将军，赫克斯恐怕也想过了这一点，他们真的应该相信他的说辞吗？他们依然可以——不，他们不行，波仍会觉得这不公平，而这都是因为芬恩——</p><p>“这不代表我们就信任他了，”波皱起眉头，似乎能听到芬恩那些杂乱无序的念头，“他能做什么呢？他不能在这里出卖我们，那差不多等于是出卖他自己，他偷了凯伯水晶，当地人不会让他离开这里的，一旦第一秩序知道了这里有凯伯水晶，他们马上会派军舰过来的，他们会把这个星球榨干，任她死去，就像杰达，那些落后的武器完全不是对手，他们会完蛋的，会死的。”</p><p>“一旦他安全离开这里，他就会带着军队回来的，”芬恩指出，“就算他现在没有骗我们，那如果他想起来了呢？最终我们还是会面对这个问题的，这里还是会面对第一秩序的军队和炮火的。”</p><p>波抿着嘴，“那是以后的事情，我们可以把他关押起来，让他与世隔绝，杀了他，都是以后的事情，现在不行。”</p><p>是这样的，他有时候似乎看见波正打算赤着双脚踏到什么沼泽里去，沼泽里有毒虫、鳄鱼，还有各种芬恩叫不上名字的可怕生物，反正就是既不卫生，又有截肢的风险，他的脑子里在尖叫着不要，但不知出于什么原因他最终还是一言不发，眼睁睁地看着自己的好友一脚踏了进去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凯洛·伦快速浏览着面前的通讯记录，赫克斯很有规律，每隔七天就会发送一份报告，每份报告都大同小异，即将有所突破，他们得到了可靠的消息，胜利就在眼前，但从未真正有过什么进展，充满各种花言巧语掩饰字里行间的失败——或者是其他事情。</p><p>旁边穿着灰色制服的军官立得笔笔直，他觉得有哪里不对，但是不清楚到底有哪里不对，他每件事都按照规章制度进行，忠实地记录了赫克斯将军传回的讯号，核实生物信息，解密，转成文字传送给了普莱德将军。</p><p>不过众所周知，凯洛·伦责怪他人并不需要什么具体的理由。</p><p>从头盔看不出凯洛·伦的心情如何，让人有些不安，也许这就是他戴头盔的原因，他的身份是最重要的，他能做什么是重要的，头盔后面是谁并不重要。星舰中的空气几乎都有了重量，开始变得沉重起来，有点让人透不过气。</p><p>“这些报告是从哪里发回来的？”凯洛·伦问，他戴着手套的手指伸向一个时间节点，然后按住，好像按住了一只讨人厌的虫子准备碾死，星舰上应该没有虫子，虫子是在其他地方的，那些星球的布满丛林的表面。</p><p>“这是……”军官想要回答，他知道答案，但是此刻脑海深处有一个声音浮现出来，在第一秩序待得足够久的话，多多少少都会发展出这项技能，你看，凯洛·伦问这个问题，并不是因为他看不懂通讯记录，而如果军官仔细想想就会意识到，他其实并不知道答案，他知道这条消息应该从哪里来，可他并不知道这条消息实际上是从哪里来的，所以他及时管住了自己的舌头，不然凯洛·伦多半乐意为他效劳。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>波不觉得自己是个骗子，当然，他最多就是没有说出完全的实话，也许还扭曲了一些现实，要是芬恩为此说他是个骗子，他肯定是不乐意的。</p><p>他不是个骗子，绝对不是，一个骗子会希望通过欺骗他人获得利益，金钱、权力、地位，这些都没有在波的脑子里出现过，他就是想要一片凯伯水晶，看上去像一片普通的经过沉淀的黄绿色结晶体，埋在海底的岩石中，奥加纳将军说那能让蕾伊醒过来，睁开眼睛，从她所在的地方回来。</p><p>飞船坠毁了一半，目前波还没有空去发现是哪一半，芬恩躺在地上哼哼唧唧的，一头看着像鸵鸟的大型生物正低头看着芬恩，也许是低着头，因为波看不见它的眼睛，该有脑袋的地方纯粹是一个庞大的羽冠，波希望它不是饿了以为芬恩死了打算饱餐一顿什么的，橘白相间的小机器人有些紧张地守在芬恩的另一边。亚玛的情况看上去也不太好，女孩脸色发青，弯着腰，好像想吐。可怜的孩子，波想，她一开始只是想帮个忙，看看最后落到什么地步。</p><p>“它吃人吗？”波警惕地打量着这个生物，回头问赫克斯。红头发的将军正坐在地上，双臂撑在身后，他在上船前就受伤了，波见过那些东西，他们带进监牢的那些工具，再也没出来过的那些东西，波自己也很熟悉，不过当他砍断拴着赫克斯的锁链的时候，赫克斯看上去还好，比他想象的要好多了，他还活着，波看不见他的眼睛，但能听见他的喘气声，喘气声总是个好消息，有时候有些人会过于虚弱连喘气声都听不见。</p><p>“你可以‘随便’试试。”赫克斯讽刺地道，他身上的衣服还沾着血，不管是他本人还是衣服都没来得及经过处理。</p><p>这口气让波凝视着赫克斯，皱起眉头，“你真的没有想起来什么？”</p><p>赫克斯没有立刻回答，他似乎真的认真回忆起来，歪着头，回想着，波的心提起来，但他的手没有动。</p><p>“我好像有点印象，有点……熟悉的感觉，当你驾驶飞船的时候，”赫克斯有些犹豫地说，“就像碎片从眼前划过，但我想看清楚一点又会马上消失，如果我不去特意想的话……”赫克斯闭起眼睛，表情有些困苦，不知道是因为记忆还是疼痛。</p><p>波有些惊讶，一时说不出话，那只比鸵鸟大上三倍的生物似乎终于对芬恩他们失去了兴趣，迈开三条腿吧嗒吧嗒地跑远了，BB-8仿佛终于松了口气，转而滚向波来，关心他是不是有在坠机中受什么伤。</p><p>他相信赫克斯所说的话，他现在几乎就相信赫克斯真的失去记忆了，赫克斯想要抓住的记忆碎片是真的，他身体的感觉是真的，只是……可能完全不是他让他以为的那回事，他甚至可能自己编造了记忆，填补上了空缺，波眨了眨眼睛，想要摆脱眼前星舰在一片虚无太空中碎裂的景象，他知道发生了什么，而赫克斯不知道，他怎么可以不知道？这不公平——</p><p>波磨起了牙齿，握紧了手指，怒火猛然从他心底升起，在他眼后燃烧，他看着赫克斯挂在脖子上的凯伯水晶，波替他挂上去的，赫克斯藏在身上的那块，让当地人发现他们偷了海底的凯伯水晶的那块，他准备当作样品带回第一秩序的那块，当然芬恩觉得这完全是多此一举，他们应该趁机把凯伯水晶抓在自己手里，以免路上和赫克斯失散，导致他们“人财两空”，他们不需要那么多，天啊，他们只需要这么一小块。但波当时想着别的事情，他想着赫克斯忘记了，那理论上来说他也许就该算是另一个人，他不介意稍微友善一些，让赫克斯拿着凯伯水晶。赫克斯注意到了，他眼睛睁开，表情愈发地困扰，不解，却没有避开目光，甚至还身体前倾，向波靠近了些。</p><p>终究芬恩也许是对的。</p><p>这些都是没有必要，没有意义的。</p><p>赫克斯终归还是赫克斯。</p><p>他们应该杀了赫克斯，没有人会知道的，抢过凯伯水晶，送到莱娅手上，拯救蕾伊，唤醒蕾伊，这女孩，这女孩起初也就是想帮个忙。</p><p>他要去对芬恩说，你是对的。</p><p>波以前没有在意过这种事，战争中你很少去在意这种事，关于敌人的士兵是士兵还是人，一旦想起来就没完没了了，他不可能在开枪前去询问每个人，让他们摘下自己的头盔，露出属于他们自己的脸，问他们是不是真的想要开枪，他们很有可能在他犹豫的那一个瞬间就开火了，如果他和芬恩在不同的情况下相遇，芬恩也很有可能根本没有叛逃的机会，他会在乎芬恩是否没想向他开枪吗？他可担不起这个风险。</p><p>芬恩让事情变得有些艰难，有些奇怪，有些不一样了，波尽量把这些念头拨到一边去，藏到角落里，永远不会再翻出来。</p><p>波紧紧闭上眼睛，让自己冷静，他才刚刚经历了穿越充斥着陨石碎片的小行星带，能让自动导航都陷入疯狂，撞毁了一艘追击的“敌舰”，仍陷入在某种激动的情绪中，波很怀疑能否将他们称为敌人，他们只是不欢迎第一秩序，也不欢迎抵抗组织，把火力对准所有试图靠近的陌生人，他们只是不小心陷入了这个境地。</p><p>在一艘战斗机撞毁后，另外两艘战机迟疑了，波理解这种感觉，他们可能只有这么一点战力，他们在心里权衡着，重要的资源需要用在重要的地方，追兵慢了，火力轻了，这是个机会，波一直在等的机会，飞船的后舱已经炸了，波在心里盘算着剩余的能量，是否足够“坠毁”在这个星球上，芬恩一定又会对他大喊大叫。</p><p>“你会想起来的，”然后就会想起来他为什么会感到熟悉，波深吸口气，拍了拍赫克斯的胳膊，碰到了他的伤口，赫克斯“嘶”了声，波醒过神，站起来，BB-8发出不满的哔哔声，“我去看看是不是有什么能用。”</p><p>小行星带周围的星球的气温都比较相似，闷热潮湿，波环视四周，发现他们在一条狭长的山谷中，一眼望不到全貌，岩石脚下生长着一些植物，波不是什么植物专家，看上去都像杂草，波听到一阵浅浅的嗡嗡声，大概来自某种细小的飞虫。他们得找些吃的，找些装备，可能有一条很长的路要走，飞船不知道是不是还有修复的可能，不然的话他们就得重新找一艘飞船。</p><p>BB-8在波这里得不到回应，又跑到芬恩身边去了，芬恩终于坐起身来，龇牙咧嘴地探手摸自己的后背，查探着是否有哪根骨头断了，BB-8积极地发表着自己的意见。</p><p>波重新走进货船，他们那时候没有多少选择，波以前也驾驶过几艘货船，但这艘的型号过于古老，亚玛在他之前就已经进来了，四处搜查着，当波看见她的时候，她站在操作台前，低头看着什么，专心到都没有注意波的脚步声，结果被波吓了一大跳。</p><p>女孩的头发都散开了，蓬松的橘色卷发披在肩头，她给波看自己手上的东西，“我在这里捡到的，这应该是赫克斯将军的。”她对着副驾驶的位置点了点头。</p><p>波在潜入监牢的时候，顺便带走了很多东西，包括被没收的凯伯水晶，他们本来只需要水晶就行了，但波的手有时候会先行动，这个黑色的通信盒一定是和凯伯水晶在一起，他当时没太注意，波转头，芬恩的背包散落在一旁，背包被撕裂了，里面的东西全飞出来了，到处都是，除了这个黑色的盒子，还有其他东西，波想着，那个摔碎的像是解码器，那边还有个能源包，他们应该可以用得上，他们现在什么都应该能用得上。</p><p>然后波的思绪回到了亚玛身上，前第一秩序学员还在等着他的回应，他重新看向那个黑色的通信盒，赫克斯看到这个了吗？按亚玛捡到的位置来看，这几乎就在他的脚边了——他没有去捡，没有试图藏起来。</p><p>亚玛似乎有些犹疑，她偷偷地看向外面，想要确认赫克斯是否看着他们，女孩刻意压低声音，小声地说：“中校，我不知道你究竟是怎么对他说的，告诉了他些什么，但是这东西可能需要他来操作才行。”</p><p>“破坏定位不行吗？”波问，他从亚玛手中拿过那个盒子，左右翻看，看上去就是个普通的正方形的盒子。</p><p>亚玛摇了摇头，好像对自己没有什么信心地继续低声道：“他应该定期回复报告，如果总部没有收到报告，而他的定位信号又消失了，那总部就知道事情肯定出岔子了，他们会把目光放到赫克斯将军最后出现的地方，他们会继续派出第二支军队，那就不会是像上一次那样一支冲锋小队了。”</p><p>他们已经够麻烦了，绝对不能再把第一秩序吸引到基地附近。</p><p>“你知道这个东西怎么用吗？”波问亚玛。</p><p>亚玛用力点了点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他见到了蕾伊，凯洛·伦睁开眼睛，不过他不确定他见到了“几时”的蕾伊。</p><p>蕾伊的精神几乎飘散在宇宙的各个角落，这很危险，她有可能无法召回聚拢自己的精神，然后真的就此消散。</p><p>脑后扎着三个小髻的女孩不声不响地坐在他身边，怀里抱着那根长棍，正在冥想的凯洛·伦发现她的时候不由吃了一惊，想要往后退却忘记了自己正盘坐着，结果姿势变得有些尴尬。</p><p>蕾伊冲他露出微笑。</p><p>“你不是真的。”凯洛·伦冷静地说。</p><p>蕾伊仍在微笑，现在凯洛·伦在黑暗中看得更清楚了，女孩没有真的在看他，她的眼神穿过了他，看着他身后的某一点，某个人。</p><p>他回头，背后是山洞岩壁，并没有人。</p><p>所以蕾伊并不真的在这里，不是那种原力将他们联系起来的时刻，蕾伊看不见他，听不见他，蕾伊在其他地方，和其他人在一起。</p><p>凯洛·伦站起来，蕾伊看上去是那么真实，完全不像是个幻影，皮肤散发着光芒，成为了山洞中唯一的光源，他犹豫着伸手，试探地触摸了女孩的肩膀，什么也没有摸到，于是便放心了。他沿着山洞走动，转换着角度观察着蕾伊，幻影的范围似乎大了一些，蕾伊的膝盖边上出现了一块白色的布料，属于另一个人，凯洛·伦有着不妙的预感，他的眼睛眨都不眨，紧紧盯着那块布料，坚持着，他看见了莱娅公主，他的妈妈。</p><p>来自过去，这个蕾伊来自过去，他想，他闭上眼睛，坐下来，等着山洞重新陷入无尽的黑暗，而他，回到自我。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>亚玛逐渐开始担心起来，担心他们会永远走不出去，困在岩石之中，他们已经沿着山谷走了很久了，中间停下了两次，波和BB-8往前去探路，留芬恩、亚玛和赫克斯在原地休息一会儿。</p><p>赫克斯看上去的确很累，一停就找了个地方坐下，亚玛多半可以猜到这样安排的原因，他们不放心留她独自与赫克斯在一块儿。亚玛自己并不是很在意，她隐隐觉得自己并不属于抵抗组织，她和飞行员们待在一块儿时会觉得不太自在，她有时想念蒙蒂，有时又完全忘记了他，她会听见不存在的声音，巨大的、响亮的、爆炸的声音，宇宙中的风暴，她究竟是谁？亚玛·德克斯，第一秩序登记在册的优秀学员，亚玛在心里把自己名字念了几遍，听上去已经没有什么意义。</p><p>波对她说过，她可以离开，在一个合适的时候，她做好准备的时候，波投向她的眼神就在说，她还太年轻，根本不知道自己会面对什么。波并不了解她，她只是一个学员而已，人们几乎不会看见她，更别说听见她了，她对宇宙的认识还不深，不过已经知道了人可以烂到什么地步。</p><p>她还在这里的唯一原因是她没有地方可去，她不能回科雷利亚，她不能回她所谓的“家”，生活可能就是如此了，她想，有一天你的同事不见了，失踪了，人们窃窃私语着，传言你的同事是个间谍，你的长官将你打倒在厕所地板上，几乎将你打到昏厥，失血过多，然后你心里生出憎恨，你想让你的长官去死，他才是那个应该消失在宇宙中的人，而不是你的同事，最后你就在抵抗组织的飞船上了，生活一眨眼把你甩到了身后。</p><p>亚玛能从赫克斯身上闻到一股熟悉的味道，在货船上时并不明显，饱经沧桑的货船上弥漫着各种难闻的气味，由长久的密封空间和各种运载的货物导致的，再说那个时候，也没人有心情关心飞船内的空气是否清新怡人。在路上的时候，波打前哨，亚玛紧跟其后，赫克斯和芬恩落在后面，亚玛不在上风口，所以也没怎么闻到，现在他们停下来了，那股气味就钻入了亚玛的鼻子，让她有些想要呕吐，回忆起了令人不快的场景，那些血，那些肮脏的东西，屈辱与疼痛，不过她忍住了，这样不太礼貌。他们真的需要一些水来清洗赫克斯。</p><p>水是另一个问题，亚玛还没看到任何水源，起码他们有一个机器人用不着喝水。</p><p>他们上路前在货船中搜刮了一些东西，最有用的可能就是赫克斯曾经的那些设备，有一些在他们逃亡过程中被损坏了，不过还有一些是完好的，她记得其中应该有几个医药包，冲锋队员的标准配置，可能是在当地武装部队杀掉冲锋队员后从他们的盔甲上拆下来的，毕竟资源就是资源，赫克斯可能会用得上，他的状态看上去实在是糟糕。波没跟其他人提那个通信盒的事，这和亚玛没什么关系，她该说的都已经告诉波了，直接破坏定位是一回事，破坏整个盒子就行了，如果他们要伪装一切如常，那就需要赫克斯来启动通信盒，才能看到其中的设定信息，最好的情况是盒子只设置了生物锁，不需要密令。亚玛此时从背包中翻找着食物，食物来自前一个星球，呈现一种糊状，似乎是供应给货船员工的速食品，不过就味道来说亚玛觉得尚可接受，尤其在加热后，对于一个正处于生长发育期的少年人来说，差不多可以算诱人了，人们有时候会忘记青春期的孩子能有多饿，如果可以，亚玛真的希望自己可以再长高一些。</p><p>亚玛把罐装食品递给芬恩和赫克斯，芬恩点头向她道谢，赫克斯没有选择靠坐在岩石附近，和石头与草丛都有一段距离，这儿的虫子太多了，而他们一路上偶尔看到有落石滚下，他显然觉得岩石边上不太安全，亚玛坐得离赫克斯更近些，她累极了，为了跟上波的步子用尽了全力，早就想休息了，只是不好意思说出口，芬恩没有说什么，他目光观察着四周。亚玛想他接受的是这样的训练，一个冲锋兵，随时警惕着，接着，亚玛意识到他们是个奇怪的组合，一个叛逃的第一秩序冲锋兵，一个被怀疑的第一秩序学员，一个失去记忆的第一秩序军官，互相都不太信任，不说话，不交流，即使赫克斯脑子不太清楚，亚玛也能从他眼中看出警惕与怀疑，这是自然，你什么都不知道，不知道谁是朋友，谁是敌人——事实上波确实将他放入了这个敌我不分的境地——危险——不让他感到危险——但他还是会感到危险，不安，他对这个世界失去了一切联系，极端不安，但他会思考，亚玛想，要是赫克斯把所有的细节放在一起思考……他可能不是个反应很快的人，这得花上他一点时间……亚玛不知道波究竟是怎么对赫克斯说的，把他从那个地方救出来，说服他一起离开，也许他就没花上什么时间在上面，就算一个人什么都不记得了，应该也是十分乐意跟随着一个陌生人离开那个鬼地方的。</p><p>赫克斯似乎注意到了她探询的目光，亚玛赶紧仰头，把罐头里剩下的东西倒进嘴里，她心里还想再吃一点，但她数过那些罐头，牢牢地记着数目，他们有一个机器人不用吃东西，怪不得人们都喜欢机器人。</p><p>波回来时的表情看上去不太乐观，他一屁股坐下来，芬恩给他递了个罐头，亚玛盯着那个罐头，波冲她笑了笑，把罐头扔给了她，BB-8哔哔了两声，亚玛没理它，手里有吃的时候绝对不要多话，波过一会儿可能会来找她，又来问她各种各样的问题，也许还会让她撒谎，没关系，她都可以考虑，亚玛这一阵已经明白了拿人手短吃人嘴短这个道理，她故意无视了赫克斯也在看她这个事实，反正第一秩序并不推崇分享。</p><p>“我们可能还有一段路要走，在天黑前得找个地方安顿下来，”波双肘搁在膝盖上说，“好消息是，我们并没有在绕圈，起码还是向前走的。”</p><p>亚玛不知道这能算什么好消息，不过波是那个野外生存经验更多的人，亚玛这辈子都没离开过科雷利亚，所以她尽管心存怀疑，也没提出什么反对意见。</p><p>“前面变得宽敞了，”波看着她说，“我们可能能找个稍微平坦的地方爬上去，但目前有点太晚了，我们没人了解这个星球，你们都需要休息，大工程可以放到明天再做。”</p><p>亚玛点了点头，谢谢波的解释，专心于眼前第二个罐头，她的眼角瞄到波起身，坐到了赫克斯身边，他的手攥着，亚玛不由侧头过去看。</p><p>“我跟你解释过吧，关于第一秩序的事情——”她听到波对赫克斯说，她停下了咀嚼的动作，她甚至有点停下了呼吸，她的手指陷入僵直，握着发热的罐头，不是说她希望一个正常的记得所有事情的赫克斯在这里，那会不太好办的，但她也无法否认，赫克斯在这里本身，让她感到自己的世界变得正常了些，“——这个东西——”波拿出了那个黑色的通信盒，一个小小的正方体，通体漆黑，亚玛已经教过波怎么使用了，她想也许波是用罐头让她在这个时候闭嘴。</p><p>“这是什么？”赫克斯的声音平平整整。</p><p>波向赫克斯伸出手，赫克斯把手在裤管上擦了擦，放在了波的手上——亚玛想着，不知道波有没有仔细看过赫克斯的手，她看见了，在递给他食物的时候，他的食物也不够，他也许饿了好几天，他的手都在发抖，这些波都看见了吗？——波握着他的手，翻了个面，让他手心向上，然后将黑色的正方体放在了赫克斯的手心中，赫克斯低头看着这个方块。</p><p>“事实上，你有点，算是他们那边的，你是我们这边的，也是他们那边的，因为我们需要有一个人，告诉我们他们那边发生了些什么事，但你绝对是我们这边的，因为你不会把我们的消息告诉第一秩序。”波的声音听上去有些嘶哑，回响在亚玛的耳边。</p><p>赫克斯低着头考虑了一会儿，嘴唇动了动，没有发出声音，亚玛怀疑他是不知道该用什么词来形容这种情况。</p><p>间谍，亚玛在心里说，他是说你是个间谍。</p><p>蒙蒂也是个间谍，然后……</p><p>食物在亚玛口中失去了味道，亚玛手里仍旧握着罐头，这是她需要的热量，她不会在这里丢下吃的，她忍不住扭头去看芬恩，芬恩直直瞪着波，张着嘴，仿佛想要说什么。</p><p>“间谍，你是个间谍，这对我们十分重要，你对我们十分重要，”波又道，语气更加地恳切，含着一丝痛苦，他靠近赫克斯，直视着他的眼睛，继续抓住他的手，“但你现在不记得了，没关系，我们一起来，就会一起离开。”</p><p>赫克斯抬眼，他的刘海黏在一块儿，目光从波扫到芬恩，最后落到亚玛身上。</p><p>亚玛仅仅耸了耸肩，她别开头，专注于属于她的食物，她的心跳会平静下来，芬恩都没有说什么，尽管芬恩闭嘴的原因肯定和她不一样。</p><p>赫克斯似乎最终接受了这个说法，他点了点头，亚玛注意到他没有挣开波的手，让波把他的拇指按上黑色的方块，然后方块亮了起来。亚玛意识到，比起他们其他人来，赫克斯更信任波，一个把他和世界重新联系起来的人，事实上，亚玛抬头看去，芬恩，赫克斯，还有她，波把他们联系在了一起，一个脆弱的组合，勉强运作着。他们擅自跑来这里，没个人给他们发什么通行证，波、芬恩，还有她，她有时候也不奇怪自己当时怎么会选择跳上波的飞船，她只是听到了，听到了波和芬恩的计划。奥加纳将军不赞同个人行动，在这种远离贸易中心的小行星带，还是存在这种事的，土地属于某个人，土地上所有的财产——包括土地下的所有财产，那些虫子，腐烂的尸体，乱七八糟的真菌——都属于某个人，这是写在某些文件上的，在某些地区这些文件仍旧被认可，也就意味着，有效。</p><p>这年头事情变得有些混乱，各个地区遵循着不同的法律和规则，抵抗组织在太空里流浪的时候已经学会低调隐藏自己，而低调隐藏自己的一大必要性条件就是不要让自己在不知情的情况下成为犯罪者。</p><p>波却等不下去了，亚玛想，她也等不下去了，她得有点事做。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凯洛·伦有时不想睁开眼睛，他知道自己会看见蕾伊，又不是真的蕾伊，他想要见真实的蕾伊，确定女孩还活在银河的某个角落，原力的飘散让他十分地不安，他从未见过如此多的能量汇聚向一点，他杀了他的父亲，他看着他的母亲死去，他在一道深渊不停坠落，而蕾伊消失在宇宙里这个念头让他浑身冰凉，像是剪断了他脑子里的某根线，他再也听不见原力的声音。</p><p>宇宙想要告诉他什么？</p><p>他有时会看见未来的蕾伊，他记录着，计算着，想办法搞清楚过去与未来之间的联系。</p><p>然后有一天，他明白了。</p><p>他看见蕾伊的身体被红色的光剑洞穿，倒在他的面前，生气从女孩的脸庞逐渐流逝，冰霜结在蕾伊的睫毛上，然后覆盖了她整个身躯，原力被冻结了。</p><p>“搞清楚赫克斯将军是从哪里发回这些报告的了吗？”凯洛·伦充满压迫感地站在穿着灰色制服的军官身后。</p><p>军官有些慌张地回答，“没，没有……长官，赫克斯将军的定位系统有……有些故障，不能显示方位。”</p><p>“他不在那里了。”凯洛·伦说，在自己的记忆中搜索，景象以蕾伊为中心，蕾伊散发着柔和的光芒，但她的周围……就有些模糊了，他有时分不清每个人，他哪里会去记得每个叛军的模样，宇宙急切地想要告诉他，蕾伊将要迎来死亡，而蕾伊的死亡将会在宇宙能量中撕开一个裂缝，一开始只是个小缝隙，但最后会导致一切的崩溃。</p><p>死亡，凯洛·伦倒并不在意死亡，所有的生命都将走向死亡，所有的生命都将坠向深渊，所有的生命都将重归混沌，时间早晚问题而已，所有的光都会存在，所有的黑暗不会消失，他们只是历史的一环，一级台阶，凯洛·伦想，历史可能并不介意最后谁踏上这级台阶，对宇宙来说没有什么区别。</p><p>宇宙介意的是蕾伊死亡的方式，凯洛·伦在意的是死亡本身。</p><p>宇宙说不行，凯洛·伦说不行。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>波在心里打着拍子，这么些天来他一直在心里打着拍子，不然他就有种失重的感觉，仿佛要从大地跌落，他们已经拿到了凯伯水晶，尽管现在不在他的手上，没有人掉队，好消息，没有人受严重的伤，即使是赫克斯也没有，他检查过了，接下去他们要找一条出去的路，这里的太空贸易要比之前那个星球繁荣上许多，他们对陌生人没有那么充满敌意，尽管也不愿意表达任何立场。有鸟群从天空中振翅飞过，亚玛轻哼了一声，女孩侧躺着，把脸朝着中心的方向，朝着人，那样会令她安心一些，似乎已经睡着了，芬恩睡在另一侧一动不动，BB-8没有进入休眠，陪着波一块儿守夜。</p><p>除了鸟和飞虫，波还暂时没见过其他生物，他们最好尽快离开这道峡谷，但亚玛显然已经累坏了，而赫克斯也只是一直不出声罢了。</p><p>赫克斯变得有些沉默，收起了之前在飞船上的那种攻击的态度，波还确实有些想念那种态度，倒不是说波愿意和他说话，但波只能靠和他说话来确认他的状态，而当赫克斯不说话的时候，波就怕他在转些什么不该想的念头。他希望可以假装他不存在，有时也后悔自己的决定，因为会很麻烦，现在波看到了那些麻烦，一旦他们找到了新的飞船——但一线指挥官多半就只有一次判断的机会，而且要求他们在分秒之间做出决定，他们不可能花上个三四天时间来将所有的因素纳入思考，拿出一个最佳方案。</p><p>比起脖子上的凯伯水晶，赫克斯似乎对手里新得到的通信盒更感兴趣一些，波偶尔回头都能看到赫克斯举着盒子在观察，亚玛在他旁边教他使用——波不确定这究竟是不是个好主意，启动了盒子后亚玛就关闭了定位，调出了之前的通信记录，他们得重新录一版报告，比起让亚玛拼接之前的报告，显然他们有一个活生生的赫克斯更适合这个任务。他们听到赫克斯的声音从盒子里传来，装腔作势得让波无法和眼前这个出奇沉默面露困惑还脏兮兮的赫克斯联系起来。</p><p>说到这个，波皱了皱鼻子，可能只有赫克斯自己没觉得自己在发臭，失去记忆好像让他也失去了一部分的习惯，亚玛时不时就得退开一些呼吸一些新鲜空气，而波遇到过比这个更糟糕的情况，觉得不算什么大事。</p><p>只是波刻薄地想，赫克斯将军现在看上去更像某种野生动物，身上的军装看不出原本的颜色了，不试一试你根本不知道黑色还有本事变成另一种颜色，甚至连原本的材质都有点看不出来了，他的头发几绺几绺地被干涸的血还有其他东西黏在一块儿，他好像没有发现似的，对此毫不在意，他几乎要和他们一样了，与这大地融为一体。</p><p>在芬恩和亚玛忙碌着安顿他们晚上休息的地方时，波打算给赫克斯再处理一下伤口，他知道他早该做这件事了，在把赫克斯救出来的时候他给他做过临时的止血止痛处理，但那已经过去挺久了，理论上应该失效了。之后他们急着逃命和赶路，没有空来关注赫克斯，至少波是这么对自己说的，再者亚玛谨慎地提醒他，赫克斯身上有些伤，如果再不处理，他可能会跟不上他们的速度。同时波也注意到，亚玛对这件事忧心忡忡，可并没有自己去给赫克斯治伤，亚玛喊他中校，就真的把他当作自己的长官，小心地不越级，尽管她其实并没有正式加入抵抗组织。</p><p>好吧，这事最后还是落在他身上，因为他不能指望芬恩去做这件事。</p><p>结果赫克斯对此并不领情，他一开始没有发现波要做什么，波捏着他的手指，一节一节地确认骨头都在它们应该在的地方，直到波碰到那根断掉的手指，让赫克斯怒吼起来，把手抽回来，手背还打到了波，不知道谁更疼一些，赫克斯爬起来，往后退，发现自己正靠向芬恩的方向才停下，他生气地看着波，似乎不敢相信波刚才对他做的事情。波的手指发烫，有些莫名其妙，“嘿，”他说，“你得重新包扎，你的骨头得固定住，”因为在货船上的时候他差点又把自己的手指掰断，“还得重新打止血针……”他看着赫克斯的腹部，一个人总不能因为失忆也失去痛觉对吧？</p><p>“不。”赫克斯说得斩钉截铁。</p><p>“什么？”波皱起眉头。</p><p>“那太疼了。”赫克斯说，说着还往另一个方向又退了几步，远离芬恩的方向。</p><p>“什么？”波觉得自己像个傻子，只会重复这个词，他深吸一口气，“如果你不让我给你固定骨头，你之后会更疼的，相信我。”</p><p>“不。”赫克斯固执地道，还把自己的手藏到了背后。</p><p>“什……”波阻止自己继续重复这个词，他瞪着赫克斯，赫克斯看上去都有些疯了，比他以前还要更疯上一些，芬恩停下手里的活，转头看着他们，波向他摆了摆手，没关系，他想，没关系，他不生气，要是赫克斯愿意放着伤口不管，又关他什么事呢？赫克斯怕疼，始料未及啊，波还以为第一秩序都已经撇除一切人类正常的情感了呢，但再想一想，对于第一秩序来说，痛觉一定是非常重要的，怕痛才会怕其他的东西，怕痛才会恐惧，才会服从，他也怕痛，他也会恐惧，他得走在拍子上。</p><p>清洁、消炎、止痛、固定……波在心中重复着步骤，叹了口气，他的胳膊在发抖，想要跳起来抓住赫克斯，但他不能这样做，他们的计划是什么来着？说服赫克斯相信他们是一边的，让赫克斯对第一秩序伪造一切正常的假象。</p><p>“赫克斯，”波努力控制着自己的语调，不让自己的真实想法泄露，他直视着赫克斯，小心地观察着赫克斯的表情，这有些难，因为乱糟糟的头发遮挡住了赫克斯一半的眼睛，但话说回来，波也没有了解赫克斯了解到能从他的表情上看出什么，所以波让他去了，不再多想，“你得听我的，你现在不能正常思考，因为你想不起大多数事情，不能做出正确的判断，你相信我是不是？我不会害你，刚才是我不小心，我不会再弄疼你了。”波尽可能温和地道，就像跟什么野生动物在说话，BB-8原本在芬恩那边帮忙，听到争执声赶来波的身边，生怕波吃亏的样子，现在橘白相间的小机器人对波抬起半圆形的脑袋，如果它有表情，估计和赫克斯差不多。</p><p>有那么一会儿，赫克斯没有动弹，波思考着他还有什么能说的，他实在是不太擅长安慰别人，一般他都会把这种事情丢给别人，但现在没有别人，一边是芬恩，一边是亚玛，谁都不合适。波没意识到自己往前走了一步，他又有些失重了，脚步虚浮，因为仔细想想的话，他走了最多的路，吃的最少，完全是靠在碎陨石带死里逃生产生的肾上激素支撑着自己，现在这股力量消褪了，他饿了，累了，脑子嗡嗡地响，现在不是时候，他还得守上半夜，他还得撑上一会儿。</p><p>赫克斯的表情软化了些，他嘴里咕哝着什么，波希望那不是在骂自己，赫克斯把手从背后拿出来了，波松了口气，“我会小心的，好吗？”他承诺道，之后他真的很小心，用水冲洗赫克斯的伤口，完全忘记了赫克斯是谁，好像赫克斯真的是他的同伴，有时候波能够这样脱离自己，从旁边观察着自己，那些太痛了的时候，在第一秩序的星舰上，他试图避开疼痛，他也怕痛，但是凯洛·伦直接将他的意识抓住了。</p><p>波发出一阵战栗，回过神，他不在歼星舰上，没有被绑在行刑椅上，他在这里，和他的朋友在一起，BB-8在这里，芬恩也在这里，还有亚玛，然后他想，还有赫克斯。</p><p>赫克斯睡在靠近波的一边，和亚玛一样，睡着的时候他的身体选择向有人的地方靠拢，而不是背对着波，尽管处理过了一些伤口，但他们还是没有足够的水给赫克斯洗澡，如果他们明天走不出去，他可能就会后悔今天用了些饮用水来给赫克斯清洗伤口。</p><p>就好像是听到了波的念头，雨突然倾盆而下，波愣了一会儿，芬恩先惊醒了，然后是赫克斯，他们手忙脚乱地爬起来收拾东西，雨直接砸在他们身上，冲刷过地面，他们找了个比较高的地方，但终究还是处于低势，波没管他们，他跪到没有动静的亚玛身边，探手摸了摸她的额头。</p><p>该死的，他想，女孩正在发热。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原力在流动，凯洛·伦伸出手，感受着原力自他的指缝间流过，他知道它从哪里来，要到哪里去，他在战机里看到莱娅公主的身影，过去的事情发生了改变，他像被钉子钉住了心脏，血液停止了流动，他一瞬间觉得他会再次失去他的母亲，小时候他喊她妈妈，宇宙有时候会如此乖僻，觉得让他失去一次还不够，还不够。</p><p>凯洛·伦能看见那些星星，他在山洞里看见那些星星，原该消失在宇宙中的行星，他们在宇宙中挪开了那么重的东西，宇宙会搬其他东西过来弥补，除了行星还有别的，凯洛·伦在冥想中看到其他东西，一同抓住机会偷偷摸摸穿过了历史，历史的轨迹被改变了，而宇宙想要修正这段轨迹，宇宙的手指正牵着蕾伊的原力，从星星开始。</p><p>他借出自己的原力，他的力量被削弱了，流逝了，与他的父亲一同死去了，所以他也只能支撑蕾伊那么一会儿，蕾伊像一枚新生的太阳，在太空中散发着光芒。</p><p>凯洛·伦回到星舰上，重新站上最高领袖的位置，宇宙需要的是最高领袖，来自过去的帝国皇帝是不该存在的。</p><p>他看到了赫克斯脖子上挂的那片水晶，知道赫克斯去了哪里，为了什么，但是不明白他为什么会出现在那个地方，为什么会进入未来的岔路。</p><p>他不用知道，凯洛·伦想，他只要保证时间在这条岔路上笔直地走下去，所有的星星将回到自己的轨道。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>他的全身绷紧了，本能地察觉到危险，芬恩背着亚玛，他们不得不抛弃了一部分的装备，剩下的行装压到了他的背上，好像忘记了他也是个伤员，手上绑着固定的支板。天很黑，下着雨，水流在他们脚下汹涌汇聚，成为一条新的河流。波在手臂上绑了一条橘色的荧光布，他努力让自己跟上波，他的眼睛追随着波的身影，有时顾不上脚下，他隐隐觉得自己以前的日子不是这样的，他对这种事情太不熟悉了，雨水、岩石、飞虫、长时间的跋涉、饥饿，波对他的问题有些不耐烦了，说他不熟悉是因为不记得了。他不想波对他生气，将他带出黑暗的人，让他与这个世界有所联系的人，所以他闭上嘴，把其他问题都暂时吞咽下去。</p><p>芬恩是那个比较强壮的人，他有着深色的皮肤，比波要深上许多，腰上挂着爆能枪，他留意到那是自己没有的东西，他们不给他武器，他回忆着自己是否知道怎么开枪，但是没有什么头绪，反而因为想得太用力而头疼起来。</p><p>他的内脏、骨头都有些不对劲，还不至于让他死亡，停下想想，他好像很明白内脏受损到什么程度会让自己死亡，当他在货船上的时候，把这一切都忘记了，觉得自己可以凭意志力忽略疼痛，摈弃在脑后，然后它们就真的不来烦他了。</p><p>这不能怪他，他没觉得这样有什么不对的，毕竟事物与事物在他的脑海中都失去了彼此之间的关联，他不知道人是不能这样做的，那只是药物的作用，终究会过去的，当波碰到他折断的手指时，这一切都回来了，所有的疼痛，要将他的内脏和骨骼磨成灰烬，这都要怪波。</p><p>他的脚在石头上滑了一下，整个人失去了平衡，背上的负重让他很难在半空中调整自己的位置，他伸手，然后想起来他的手被包了起来，现在不能真的抓住什么。不过波及时抓住了他的手臂，没有折断的那只，波一边抱怨着让他小心，跟紧自己，一边帮他站直。</p><p>“我可背不动你，你最好还是小心一点。”波言语间含着一丝责备的口气，他们把亚玛用绳子捆在芬恩的背上，这样芬恩就可以空出双手一些，不用时时刻刻扶着亚玛，波很担心，不光是担心亚玛不退的高烧，他们给亚玛注射了药剂，但是完全不起作用，亚玛的温度仍旧很高，波担心亚玛的高烧另有原因。</p><p>就是这样，他心里有根什么东西断掉了，他受不了波的这个口气，一直在忍耐，因为他不想惹波生气，他不想被独自留下，他知道芬恩一直在说服波把他留下，很奇怪，他只是失去一些记忆，又不是变聋了，芬恩说话没有他以为的那么轻，不过波说话可以很轻很轻。</p><p>亚玛看上去中立，甚至有点偏向于他，但亚玛只会听波的话，而他也不是不能理解。从亚玛的话中，他猜他们是来自于一个地方的，可他对亚玛没有任何熟悉的感觉，没有亲近之情。</p><p>“你可以把我丢下的！”他停下了脚步说，拒绝再往前走了，他的内脏，他的脊背，他的骨头，他的手，都逐渐痛了起来，他本来都忘记它们的存在了，波非要提起来，提醒它们。</p><p>即使天色那么暗，雨水横在他们中间，他还是能看到波的眼神都变了，变得愤怒，他几乎能看到热气从波的头顶蒸腾起来。</p><p>打从一开始，从一开始，波有时候看着他，仿佛在谴责他忘记了，有什么东西在波的温柔表象下燃烧着，涌动的岩浆在不断地加热，想要冲破表面，爆发，烧光所有活着的生物，波责怪他，责怪他为什么忘记了，波为此对他恼怒，他常常能听见那份藏得不怎么好的怨恨，那是他心里的一根刺。</p><p>他也想知道为什么。</p><p>芬恩和亚玛并不是这样看他的，他们与他没有什么感情，甚至还有一丝戒备，他不得不说这种感觉是双向的――因为你大多数时间都在第一秩序，波没多解释，好像他说一句话他就合该全部理解。</p><p>他不怎么理解，不过起码波证明了他潜意识的感觉没有错，他多多少少还是记得些东西的不是吗？他对他人表现的判断没有错。</p><p>还有他脖子上挂的那个东西，一片矿石，他能看见波注视那片结晶的眼神，他应该就是来找这片矿石的，但是任务出了岔子，这个故事到底是怎么样的？他想着，他直觉波没有告诉他整个故事，他们没有时间，波总是有借口避开话题，他们有空的时候可以坐下来好好解释的，他不这样觉得，他觉得波是想等等看，说不定他会连这件事一起忘记。</p><p>他想要靠近波，但是波明显心存怨愤。</p><p>他真希望他能想起来，至少想起一些什么，和波有关的事情，在波碰到他之前，他不知道他疼，在波第一次出现之前，他不知道他正在黑暗之中，周围甚至一点光都没有，光随着波一起出现，从他身后的门缝之间投射进来，形成一块狭长的区域。</p><p>他不喜欢波离开自己视线范围的时候，他已经领会到波是他们这群散兵的领头人，他听见亚玛叫他中校，所以波要比其他人担起更多的责任（但有时候亚玛也叫他“将军”，他没问是哪边的“将军”），波会离开他们，那个时候他就会恐慌，又独自一人，又在黑暗之中，他不想回去。他努力回忆着，闭起眼睛，放任思绪从眼前滑过，他想做梦的时候或许可以记起更多的事情，想起波过去的样子，更或者，想起他自己以前的样子。</p><p>“你——”波跨前一步，他没有动，因为他记得他刚才差点从后面那块光滑的表面摔下去，现在再摔一次波可不一定会救他了，波的手指戳到他的胸前，“我说过——”</p><p>“你们真的？”芬恩在他们前面喊，打断了波的话，比他们更大声，更生气，透过雨声传来，“这个时候？有什么事能等太阳出来再说吗！我可不想被泥石流淹掉！”</p><p>BB-8也附和了几声，小机器人踌躇着自己该不该赶回波的身边。</p><p>波咬着牙齿，闭上了嘴，咽下了其他的话，就像之前波让他做的那样，他意识到，也许波并不是领头的那个人，他只是被人放在那个位置上，不得不站起来，其实不太擅长这种事情。</p><p>“我说过，”波压低了声音，似乎不敢再惊动芬恩，波的手探到他的领口边上，停顿了下，捏紧了手又松开，转而重重拍了拍他的胸口，“我们是一起来的，就会一起离开，我们不会丢下你，我不会丢下你，你为什么会这么想？”然后波皱着眉头，有些怀疑地看着他，“你是不是……”</p><p>他摇了摇头，“我只是搞不懂，为什么你对我生气，这又不是我的错。”话一说出口，他又不太确定了，他原本认定波是迁怒，无理取闹，但此刻他才想到，他不记得了，如果万一真的是他的错怎么办？如果万一他真的值得波对他生气呢？</p><p>他的心里一团混乱。</p><p>波沉默了，他看不清楚波的表情，他只是感觉到站在他对面的人，几乎快要和他贴在一起的人，黯淡下去，这也许真是他的错，是他的错误导致了他自己的失忆，让他们陷入如今的境地，无法提供任何帮助。</p><p>随即波动起来，挽住他的手臂，“抱歉，我有点……”小个子晃了晃脑袋，“我有点不是我自己，你知道，你也许不知道，抱歉，因为你……”波长长叹了口气，“我有点不知道该怎么办，以前没有遇到过这种事情，”波支持着他继续往上走，拖动着他的脚步，他犹豫了会儿，他想要坚持自己的立场，停在原地，让波丢下他，又忘记了自己为什么要这么做，于是便跟了上去，没让波花上太多力气，“我，抱歉，我该记得你什么都不记得了，你会不安，我有时候会很粗心，很自我，记得吗？”波笑了笑，听上去有些勉强，他不是想让波道歉——他想让波道歉，让波对他好一些，他想明白那些举动下的原因——</p><p>他感到有些不对劲，好像，好像海底的渣滓被浪头翻上了海面，漂浮在那里，随着海浪冲刷上了沙滩，整片沙滩一片狼藉。</p><p>要是波可以早几天出现……</p><p>事情可以完全不是这样的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你会这样做吗？”莱娅蹲在他身边问，这是个奇怪的姿势，有时候人们只有在对小孩子说话时才会这样，蹲下来，这样可以与小孩的视线保持平视，注视着他们的眼睛，有些小孩不喜欢被俯视，不喜欢被居高临下的对待。</p><p>本·索罗点头，他会这样做。</p><p>然后他想起来他没说出口，于是他调整自己的喉部，活动自己的声带，他冥想了太久，肌肉干涩得像块石头，“我会这样做。”他说。</p><p>莱娅笑了，她好久没有对他笑过了，他有很久没有做什么会让他妈妈高兴的事情了，他曾看着他的母亲死去，坠落……</p><p>他是莱娅不忍提及的未来，莱娅是他遥不可及的过去。</p><p>污渍，不和谐，突兀，暴乱。</p><p>他站在高处。</p><p>他无法逃离这个宇宙。</p><p>宇宙沉默地看着他，他沉默地看着宇宙。</p><p>这一切都不公平，宇宙随意地摆着自己的棋子，全凭自己的好恶。</p><p>莱娅伸手揉了揉他的头发，牵起他的手，掌心的温暖包裹着他，“谢谢你。”莱娅说。</p><p>“宇宙的深处是黑暗的，”斯诺克的声音又响起，像两块金属在他的脑子里摩擦，“黑暗是源头，是本质，有着最为纯粹的力量。”</p><p>对此凯洛·伦并不怀疑。</p><p>“所有的光明都将燃烧殆尽。”</p><p>啊。</p><p>但他们会重新烧起来，凯洛·伦想，就好像宇宙无法忍耐自己长久的黑暗，它想要光明一样，它让星星们亮起来，烧起来，一个接着一个，明亮，寂静，耀眼，黑暗。</p><p>宇宙没有用这些言辞来掩饰自己，凯洛·伦沉入黑暗，他看到宇宙的冷漠，宇宙根本不介意这些，黑暗与光明是人类赋予的词汇，人们用这些词来解释现象，结果自己对自己的形容信以为真。</p><p>莱娅对他展开双手，给他看手心中的黄绿色的凯伯水晶，有着来自大海的能量。本·索罗坐在山洞中，生灵带他前往海底，给他看在那黑暗深处，埋藏在海底的火山，红色的大地，他往深处去，他往天上看。</p><p>那一缕缕原力的脉络，行星围绕着太阳旋转，现在蕾伊就是太阳。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>芬恩开始喘气，他背上的亚玛一动不动，喷在他脖颈处的呼吸烫得吓人。天亮起来了，雨早就停了，没遇到波所担心的洪流。</p><p>赫克斯走到一半的时候就不行了，波一心一意半拖半扶着他往上走，谁也帮不上谁，这就是芬恩说过的毒虫、鳄鱼、沼泽里的那些可怕生物，人不该给豢养的准备当作食物的动物起名字，人也不应该去那么尽心地帮助一个随时会变成敌人的第一秩序军官，尽管赫克斯现在看上去一点也不像一个军官，他们可能都不会允许他这副模样踏上歼星舰。</p><p>但在这点上，芬恩也没什么发言权。</p><p>当初波看着他，可能也如同看着沼泽中的怪物，波都没怀疑过他，波拥抱他，把他当做兄弟，可能因为他当时想，反正凯洛·伦也从他的脑子里把一切该拿走的都拿走了，没有什么秘密了。</p><p>波的心简直就是小狗尾巴做的，他会忘记的，赫克斯本来是个什么样的人，波没心没肺到了一定程度，大多数人都会放任他，纵容他，因为时间太短了，因为他付出太多了，有时候，也因为人们来不及对他说什么就逝去了，但有时候芬恩还是想提醒他，照看他一下，就像莱娅做的那样，就像蕾伊做的那样。</p><p>眼前的地势变得开阔了些，高升的太阳迅速晒干了地面，汗水从芬恩的额头滴下，他身上的衣服经过雨水的洗礼闷湿不已，让人不太舒服，他们不得不停下休息，波解开绑住亚玛的绳子，把女孩轻轻平放在地面上，用自己的夹克盖住她的身体，尽量少受一些阳光的照射。波跪在亚玛身边，翻出医疗包，重新为亚玛注射，把水放在亚玛的唇边，扶起她的头，想让她尽量喝下些水，她的脸烧得发红。</p><p>芬恩解下背包，BB-8滴溜过来，自觉从包中拿出食物罐头，分发给了芬恩、赫克斯和波，小机器人又滚到亚玛身边，抬头问波，波对它摇了摇头，BB-8只得失望地将多出的罐头又塞回包裹，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。</p><p>“你不是医疗机器人，你也没办法。”波说，然后他打开自己手里的罐头，递给了赫克斯，把赫克斯手里那罐换了过来，因为赫克斯的右手还包着，用不上什么力气，赫克斯坐在那儿，离波很近，把头埋在膝盖间，好像已经完全没力气了。</p><p>芬恩想要走过去，把他们隔开，但他太累了，暂时不想动弹，他都吃不下东西，只是他必须吃，这已经成为了他的习惯，吃饭——上课——吃饭——训练——吃饭——睡觉，都成了他生活的一部分，极有规律。</p><p>即使是波都打开了他的罐头，芬恩注意到他跳过了昨天的晚饭，给了亚玛，所以芬恩对波开始吃东西有些欣慰，直到看到他吃了一半之后就把罐头给了赫克斯。</p><p>他希望波知道自己在做什么。</p><p>他们是不可能把赫克斯带回抵抗组织的基地的，太危险了，他身上揣着一个信号发射器，还把凯伯水晶挂在脖子上，装在容器里，但那个还是凯伯水晶，谁都会来抢的。</p><p>所以他们原本的计划是带着凯伯水晶先回去，至于赫克斯，如果他真的失忆了，那他完全可以成为一个普通人的对吧？</p><p>他们可以寻找一个地方，把他安置下来，这样听上去比直接把他丢在荒郊野岭要好上许多对吧？</p><p>如果波觉得过意不去，他们甚至可以给他留下一点物资，让他可以去换取当地货币，让他有办法生存下来，至于他是否具有什么生存技能，是否会有人认出他，是否有人恨他，芬恩觉得这就不应该是他们关心的范围了，有些事情总会发生的。</p><p>他是说，他自己就考虑过很多，他多想离开啊，他差点就离开了，坐上飞船，逃到一个没人找得到他的地方，他们才不会去找一个叛变的冲锋兵呢，划不来，他们会把他从历史上抹去，他不再存在，没有人叛变，冲锋兵的忠诚不可动摇，他们会担心其他人浮起相同的念头……嘿，那个FN-2187做的看上去挺不错的，这也不难啊，说不定我也能试试。要他说，赫克斯甚至是幸运的那个，赫克斯可没有蕾伊看着他，用那种期待又失望的眼神看着他，蕾伊相信你是个无私的好人，你就得是个无私的好人，半点借口都没有。</p><p>而赫克斯要是想起来了……</p><p>你没办法管到所有事情的，不是吗？你没办法救所有人。</p><p>你没法为没有发生的事情负责，即使你觉得你对此有一部分的责任。</p><p>芬恩和波没有认识多久，他感觉他已经认识了波很长时间，其实并没有多久，他甚至不了解波的过去，他看不到波背后的那些脚印，那些路途，他沿着什么来到了他面前呢？他们很少涉及过去的话题，因为过去对于芬恩来说并不愉快，而波不是一个喜欢沉溺于回忆的人。</p><p>一开始，芬恩没有看到那一大坨灰色羽毛，他先看到了赫克斯停下了吃饭的动作，眼睛直直地盯着某个地方，于是他便也看过去，看到先前跑开的那头巨型鸵鸟慢悠悠地踱着三条腿在草丛中寻找吃的，时不时低下羽冠在草丛中悉悉索索，羽毛淋了水，没有那么蓬松了，显得有些稀拉。</p><p>他也想到了赫克斯在想的事情，他们都很累，亚玛病得很重，他们还有绳子，他的眼神和波对上了。</p><p>“三条腿应该跑起来挺快的。”波慢慢地说。</p><p>芬恩不自觉地点了点头。</p><p>波俯身，拾起亚玛身边的绳子，合了几绺，尾端绕在手上，芬恩深吸一口气，重新在四肢聚集力量。</p><p>那些无休止的训练……</p><p>让他们无法思考，只遵从命令……</p><p>光荣使命——</p><p>“你在这儿看着亚玛。”波转头嘱咐赫克斯，赫克斯点了点头，往亚玛身边移动着，芬恩瞧着这副怪异的景象，差点就开口反对，他们不应该让赫克斯独自与亚玛待在一块儿，几乎忘记他们马上要去抓鸵鸟了。</p><p>鸵鸟对他们毫无防备之心，它看到了芬恩，甚至还“嘎嘎”叫了几声，让芬恩觉得它可爱起来。</p><p>“我还是不知道它到底吃不吃人。”波谨慎地道。</p><p>“它看上去像是吃素的。”芬恩说。</p><p>“真希望这鸵鸟也能赞同你渊博的生物学知识。”波说，他到了鸵鸟身后，试探着伸手抚摸鸵鸟的羽毛，尝试安抚鸵鸟，不过他才刚到鸵鸟腿的高度，得踮脚才能碰到，芬恩感觉上这不会有什么用，他调整着自己的位置，封住鸵鸟的去路，他倒是希望自己能有波所以为的那么强壮，真的能够赤手空拳对付一只巨型生物。</p><p>波把绳子甩上去，绕过巨型鸵鸟的脖子，羽冠动了下，似乎疑惑着地面上的两个小人在做什么，波拉住绳索，迅速地打了个绳套结，他抓住绳子，一脚踏上鸵鸟的腿，使劲儿往上爬，鸵鸟这才发觉不对，惊恐万分地拍动起翅膀，想要把脖子上这个鬼玩意儿甩下来。</p><p>“它会飞！”波也有些惊恐，在半空中喊着。</p><p>“它怎么能会飞呢！鸵鸟不会飞的！”芬恩毫无帮助地回答，他面前的动物没真的飞起来，只是怪会扑腾的，波可能弄疼他了，但波没让自己掉下来，他努力地坐在他想坐的地方，芬恩有些不知所措，他差点被鸵鸟的腿踢到，干脆直接抱住鸵鸟的腿，想要把它固定在原地。</p><p>“也许——可能因为——它就不是鸵鸟吧！”波的声音在上面断断续续的。</p><p>鸵鸟连着芬恩一块儿带起来了，往前飞奔，芬恩被晃得晕头转向的，从波的声音来看波似乎还在上面，成功的没有被甩下来，芬恩甚至为此有些高兴，说明鸵鸟的力气足够地大，货船的前一个主人把这生物放在货船上是做什么用的？</p><p>或许它们就是有着如此原始的用处，但他们不清楚原理，不清楚鸵鸟习惯的方式，所以事情才变得有点艰难。</p><p>鸵鸟大步往前，嘎嘎厉声叫着，芬恩死死抱住它的腿，过了好一会儿鸵鸟的速度才渐渐地慢下来，它好像终于习惯了有个人在它背上揪着它的羽毛，一根绳子勒着它的脖子，还有一个莫名其妙的人紧紧箍住它的腿，它的饭才吃到一半，想了想，于是停下来继续把羽冠探进附近的草丛中。</p><p>接受吧，芬恩想，他们谁不是放下饭碗来的呢？</p><p>“耶！”他听到波在上面发出欢呼声。</p><p>鸵鸟不太情愿往回走，它好不容易跑上来，觉得这儿的草丛要比山谷底下茂盛许多，于是波费上许多力气，芬恩不让他对鸵鸟太凶（“那怎么办？我跟它讲道理吗？”波没好气地说）。鸵鸟还记得芬恩，它看到芬恩，又显得十分委屈，波嚷嚷着芬恩究竟是怎么从一团羽毛中看出委屈的。</p><p>“那你来吧，”波说，“你来让它走回去。”</p><p>鸵鸟似乎听懂了，它低下羽冠，凑到芬恩的脑袋边上，芬恩其实也不知道它到底吃不吃人，它的嘴看上去有些尖，仿佛可以戳穿人的肚皮，揪出肠子，但芬恩还是抱住它的脑袋，象征性地抚摸着它的羽毛，冲锋兵的课程里不包括怎么和动物交流，他们会学习模拟战斗，战斗策略，武器测试，还有各种军史教育、抑制感情式自律教育、信念课程之类之类的，芬恩实在是不太喜欢上课，也许他们都是动物，某种动物，第一秩序想把他们变成动物，甚至可能比动物还不如。</p><p>“它竟然真的听你的话？”鸵鸟开始调转方向时，波惊讶地说，“那应该你在这里才对。”</p><p>芬恩不清楚，他的手仍放在鸵鸟的羽毛上，鸵鸟低垂着头，温顺地向下走去。</p><p>赫克斯站在原地，亚玛身边，他的表情有些焦虑地瞧着他们，看到他们回来也没有放下心来，眉头仍旧皱在一起。</p><p>也许有些习惯是不会改变的，芬恩想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>波不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，不过他一定是睡着了，没人叫醒他，他有一阵没睡觉了，多半是鸵鸟温暖的羽毛让他有些陷进去了，不小心闭起眼睛，于是就睡过去了。</p><p>再醒过来时，他已经不在鸵鸟上了，他在一张床上，一张床，他有好久没有摸到一张床了，他侧头过去想要多躺一会儿，但他还是睁开眼睛——亚玛、赫克斯……芬恩，蕾伊——泥水有点黏住了他的眼皮，他抬手揉了揉才睁开。</p><p>谁也不在这儿，波坐起身，他在一间狭小的屋子中，一间屋子而不是一个山洞，天花板很低，可能是个地下室，不过墙壁费心地漆过，还堆满了各种各样的瓶瓶罐罐装饰品，甚至蔓延到床上来，桌子上铺着花纹精美的桌布，波能从外面听见热闹的人声，在靠近天花板的地方有一个小小方方的窗口，外面影影绰绰，离床不远是几级粗糙雕琢的石阶，他在一个半地下室里。</p><p>他一个人。</p><p>波把腿放下地，他坐在床边，等着其余身体机能醒来跟上，等着有站起来的力气，他睡了多久？</p><p>亚玛怎么样了？</p><p>芬恩，赫克斯，BB-8？</p><p>他为什么谁都看不见？</p><p>他……他是否还活着？</p><p>波站起来，沿着窄窄的石梯往上，他感觉好多了，脚步没有那么虚浮，现在他扎扎实实地踩在地上，石头上，门仅仅是一张帘子，与桌布有着相同的艳丽的编织纹路，他掀起帘子，意识到这是个集市，天已经大亮，他忍不住眯起眼睛，一时受不了这个光。</p><p>“你醒了？”</p><p>波发现他正站在一个人的背后，这个人之前坐着，坐在自己的摊位后，从头到脚都裹在五彩斑斓的布里，所以波没立刻看到他，更没意识到这是个人类，不过当波把目光放远，这儿的大多数人都把自己裹得严严实实的，他们专心于自己的目标和货物，没什么人来特别关注波。</p><p>“太阳，虫子，砂砾，这类事情，”那个陌生人站起来，看上去和芬恩差不多高，但要瘦上许多，肩膀窄斜，那人抖了抖自己身上的布，向波伸出手，“我的名字有点难念，你可以直接叫我卡茨，玛兹有提到过我吗？”</p><p>玛兹，波不禁皱眉，他的脊背闪过一阵疼痛，他当然记得玛兹，不过他觉得玛兹不太喜欢他，认为他是哪里跑出来的毛头小子，不知轻重，似乎总是乐意让他吃点苦头，而且也有能力让他吃点苦头。</p><p>“看来不是什么好回忆啊，”卡茨笑起来，他扯开自己的面罩，露出一张年轻的脸，肤色灰白，额前露出的头发也是灰色的，手仍伸着，向波表达着善意，“没想到会在这里遇见你，玛兹跟我们说过，如果我们有条件，可以给你提供点方便，我个人觉得你现在挺不方便的。”</p><p>波慢慢呼出口气，卡茨没有提到他的名字，所以他也没有报上姓名，他握住卡茨的手，卡茨愉快地露出又白又尖的牙齿，好像特地磨过一样，卡茨的手冰冰凉的，他想卡茨可能有点来自别的种族的血统，他去找玛兹，向她寻求帮助，感觉像是很久之前的事情了，玛兹把他摔在地上，他以为玛兹要拒绝他了——</p><p>卡茨重新坐回自己刚才坐的地方，手拍了拍自己身边的位置，波于是也坐到一个厚厚的彩色的坐垫上，原本应该是彩色的，现在有点偏灰了，颜色全部都黯淡了。卡茨递给他一件袍子，波学着卡茨的样子罩在身上，遮起自己的脸。</p><p>“小姑娘被虫子咬了，没什么大事，你的同伴已经带她去找医生了，可能会失明，可能会失聪，说不准，我不是医生，有些人也会完全康复，但她会活下来的，你们及时赶到了。”卡茨压低了声音说，波点了点头，卡茨说他不是医生，所以在看到亚玛之前波还无法放心。</p><p>卡茨面前的摊位摆放着各种各样的编织细密的布匹和挂毯，有时候会有人在他们面前停留，这个时候卡茨就停下说话，专心于潜在的客户，就好像真的是个商人一般，他可能真的是个商人。</p><p>打发走了一个当地人后，卡茨又说，“我说服你的同伴把你留在这儿，因为这实在没什么必要，你看上去好久没睡了，脸色难看得很，怎么都不醒，那个红头发的以为你也被虫子咬了，我说让你好好地睡一觉比把你残忍地喊醒要好多了，一看就知道，你自己驱赶着自己。”</p><p>“他们都去了？”波问，看上去是的，芬恩仍旧没有做好把赫克斯独自留下的心理准备，他觉得赫克斯会逃走，会杀了波，会干出些什么其他的事情来，他肯定宁愿自己看紧赫克斯，把他带在身边会比较好，当然，这会显得有些奇怪，赫克斯肯定会觉得奇怪。</p><p>“是的，”卡茨拉长了语调，“我原先以为红头发的那个会留下来的，他看上去很想留下来，不想离开你，结果他们一起走了，连个机器人都没留下，看来他们真的很担心小姑娘。”</p><p>唔，波想。</p><p>“也许，我该去找他们，要是你能告诉我他们去了哪里，不胜感激。”波说。</p><p>卡茨的脸又藏在面罩之后，不过波能看见他的笑容，他的眼睛弯起来，“啊，他们会回来的，你不用担心，我觉得那个小机器人能记得路，即使他们傻到记不住路，只要问问别人卡茨在哪儿别人也会告诉他们的。不过你该感谢我的事情有很多，我看到你们的坐骑，想这不是老吉汉的鸟吗？他前一阵因为走私被逮捕了，在另一颗星球你们知道，但我们有那么点交情，而且老吉汉在鸟的腿上栓了铭牌，要是你们有仔细看过的话就能发现，”波从卡茨的口气中几乎听到了玛兹的语调——“要是你这样，要是你那样，巴拉巴拉巴拉，要是你有脑子……”——“我差点就没管你们，我想着这关我什么事呢，你们看上去压根儿不知道自己在干什么，我有我自己的事情啊，很重要的事情，忙得很，然后我认出了你，玛兹跟我们说了好几遍你的名字，生怕我们忘记，我指给你们方向，我给了你们住的地方，尽管有点小，”卡茨瞥了眼身后，继续道，“我给了你们吃的，你还没吃什么，不过你的同伴们都吃过了，不再挨饿了，我救了你们的小姑娘，好吧，实际上医生会救她的，但没有我你们还像无头苍蝇一般乱转呢，等你们知道实际上发生了什么那什么都晚了，对不对？”</p><p>玛兹的走私网络布满宇宙的角落，波点头，他们是商人，是流亡者，有付出得有回报。</p><p>“说到这个，”卡茨撩开遮盖着摊位下半部分的帘布，拿出一碗透明的胶状物体，“你也饿了吧？”</p><p>波接过食物，“我们该怎么谢谢你？”他问。</p><p>“你可以先吃，别担心，这个我不收钱的，纯粹出于好心，你知道，看在你是玛兹朋友的面子上，”卡茨笑着说，看上去真的十分友善，波不怎么饿，不过这碗东西看上去和水差不了多少，再说坐在这儿真的很热，波握起勺子，“你还没听完全部，我还能让你们离开这里，我听你的同伴说了，你们急着回去，我知道怎么让你们离开这里，回去，我不会问你是回到哪里去，哎呀，那个，不关我的事啊，对不对？”</p><p>“那还真是……”波说，果冻状的东西吃上去有一点点甜味，而且确实像水一样，水湿润了他的喉咙，让他的血液似乎又重新流动起来，“不知道我们能做些什么才能帮到你。”</p><p>卡茨把他灰白色的手指放在唇边，“这个不急，等你同伴回来，等你确实看到你们得到了怎样的帮助，妥善的照顾，我们再来谈这件事。”</p><p>波把碗里的食物吃完了，卡茨把空碗接过去，重新塞回摊位底下，他用冰凉的手指碰触波的额头，眼睛看上去仍旧充满善意，看上去是那么好心，“你可以进去再睡一会儿，你看上去太累了，我们这种人很难找到机会休息不是吗？总有事情在等着我们做啊，重要的事情，一刻都少不了，不过现在这儿有我，你可以多休息一会儿，抓紧机会，你就是睡一会儿，等醒过来，一切都会好的。”</p><p>卡茨的声音变得有些低，似乎与砂砾产生共振，波又困了，他想要去找芬恩他们，亲眼看到亚玛是否退烧了，是否恢复了健康，会不会像卡茨说的那样失去视力——她还那么年轻——但现在失去视力并不是末日，他们还会有其他的办法的——他想他的确需要再睡一会儿，之后他可能又没有时间睡觉了，而且从卡茨的话来看，他现在相当于是个人质，保证芬恩他们还会回来履行诺言的人质，卡茨才不会让他离开，不然他要去找谁收债呢？他们还需要马上离开这里，芬恩是不是透露得太多了？芬恩对自称朋友的人过于信任了……芬恩就如同一张白纸……希望卡茨能像他所说的那样，有能力让他们离开这里，蕾伊——</p><p>莱娅会很生气的，莱娅会生气他又不服管教，不听从命令，自作主张——本性难移，莱娅对他叹气，重重地叹气，波的心就仿佛被一只手揉起攥紧——</p><p>赫克斯——赫克斯站在那里，他失去记忆，却没有哪里能去，他去哪里都不合适——</p><p>把他留在这里——芬恩说。</p><p>也许他该考虑芬恩的话，芬恩说的是对的，只是他不想承认。</p><p>波站起来，在卡茨的注视下，撩起门帘，踩下一级台阶，清凉的阴影立刻追上他，将他笼罩起来，驱散他身上的热气，他将身上的布袍脱下，放在桌上，实在不知道有哪里能放，他回到地下室里，看到那张床，床上另外铺了一层垫子，波想到因为自己身上太脏了，没清理过，即使下过雨也没有用，反而有些更糟糕了。</p><p>他要想想，他要再想想，赫克斯为什么不现在就想起来？想起一切，这样会让事情简单许多，这样他们该干什么就干什么了。</p><p>波倒在床上，头偏向一边，又睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“报告经过证实吗？”凯洛·伦坐在属于他的那张椅子上，头盔后的目光从一张张脸上扫过。</p><p>“是的，已经证实该星球陷入了当地叛乱，封锁了一切星际通道，包括通讯。”一个军官立正着回答。</p><p>“这真有意思。”凯洛·伦说，他其实真心觉得挺有意思，赫克斯能干出这事，伪造自己的定位，擅离职守，多半不是他自己的主意，但在场的其他人显然认为他有其他的含义，凯洛·伦并不在乎他们。</p><p>“我们是否应该……”那名军官有些踌躇地说。</p><p>凯洛·伦举起一根手指，制止了他继续报告，“不用，那颗星球对我们没有意义，让他们自相残杀，自我毁灭。”再自行生长。</p><p>“但赫克斯将军……”</p><p>他是否应该继续寻找赫克斯？凯洛·伦还拿不定主意，宇宙似乎和他说，他终究会遇见赫克斯的，赫克斯会出现的，他不必知道这段时间内他去了哪里，凯洛·伦只是有点……好奇。</p><p>宇宙如此记仇。</p><p>而赫克斯喜欢作戏，把目光聚集，他早说赫克斯会为此后悔的。</p><p>让宇宙去报复赫克斯，这和蕾伊又有什么关系，仅仅因为她有着宇宙能找到的最强大的原力吗？</p><p>要是凯洛·伦没有……</p><p>要是他没有……</p><p>要是韩·索罗没有带走他的力量，要是他的力量没有随着他父亲的死亡流逝枯竭，不得不去往宇宙深处，他冥想，追寻自己力量的踪迹，却发现了蕾伊。</p><p>蕾伊在收集力量，不是出于自己的意志，蕾伊在召唤他们。</p><p>他是阿纳金·天行者的血脉，宇宙的血脉，宇宙却选择了另一个人，另一股力量。</p><p>这不公平——</p><p>凯洛·伦逐渐开始怀疑，这本是他的命运，但是蕾伊闯了进来，夺走了他的命运，她就是这样，总是闯进来，和其他人一样不问他的意见，但蕾伊又和别人不一样。</p><p>他不恨蕾伊。</p><p>甚至有点正相反。</p><p>但他不愿意以同样的念头去回忆过去，去思考其他人的行为，面对自己的过去过于痛苦。</p><p>“赫克斯将军会为他自己的行为负责，”凯洛·伦说，他点了点桌上的报告，“既然他仍旧按时发回报告，说明他仍在任务中。”不在了，可他不想其他人去找赫克斯，去影响星星的轨迹，普莱德可能会很乐意宣布赫克斯叛变，把赫克斯列入通缉名单，暂时不用这样，星星会回到轨道的，赫克斯会回到歼星舰上的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他看得出芬恩正陷入一种两难的境地，亚玛的高烧退了，但医生建议他们暂时不要移动亚玛，让她继续躺着，直到恢复意识，那样他们就能确定虫子是否有对她的健康造成什么不可逆转的损害。</p><p>他们需要有人去通知波，他想要去，不想留在这里，他一开始就不愿意一同前来，觉得芬恩足够胜任背着亚玛看病了，但芬恩似乎觉得自己对他有某种责任，非得把他放在身边才放心。</p><p>趁芬恩在跟医生说话的时候他看向门外，那只橘白相间的小机器人在他的腿边，医生没让他跟着亚玛进诊室，因为他有点——太脏了，对病人不好，要是可以，医生可能希望他可以距离他的诊所百米开外，要是可以，他也希望如此，但芬恩不同意，所以他坐在门外可以让芬恩看到的地方。</p><p>“你应该回去告诉他，”他对着机器人说，机器人半圆形的脑袋转向了他，“他醒过来看不到人，会不安的。”</p><p>BB-8“哔哔”了声，仿佛是叹气。</p><p>“是啊，”他说，“他总是喜欢有人在他旁边。”他没真的思考过，这个结论只是脱口而出，说出来像是真的，机器人又叹了口气，他是否真的知道，他是否想起——</p><p>他瞪着BB-8。</p><p>“你可以去，我会跟……芬恩说的。”他不想说出“芬恩”的名字，不清楚原因，他厌恶这个名字，让他的胃往外泛酸水。</p><p>“哔哔？”BB-8转过头去看了眼芬恩，芬恩此时背对着他们，专注于医生的嘱咐，这是好机会，他想，他应该自己离开的，BB-8的脑袋转了回来，机械镜头看着他，他凑近了些——</p><p>伸手摸了摸小机器人的头——熟悉——奇怪——“去吧。”</p><p>小机器人滚动着，离开他的视线，他看着它，直起身，芬恩已经结束与医生的谈话，转向了他们。</p><p>“BB-8去哪里？”芬恩皱着眉头问。</p><p>“它回去通知波我们在这里。”他按捺着不耐烦回答，芬恩早该这么做了，芬恩就不该把波一个人丢在那里，他不信任卡茨，他几次想开口，没提起勇气，芬恩也没给他这个机会，波睡着了，就连鸵鸟飞奔颠簸的时候都没醒，他问芬恩，波以前是否也会睡得这么死，芬恩只是扭过头去，没回答他。</p><p>芬恩不知道，芬恩没见过，当时他想，芬恩也会有不知道的事情，和他一样。</p><p>卡茨让他们不要叫醒波，没关系，让他多睡一会儿，一方面他同意这一点，他也想让波多睡一会儿，他摸着波的头发，波有太多的坏习惯，另一方面他完全不信任芬恩的判断，他本能地想站出来，他觉得这种时候他应该站出来，可他实际上并想不起什么，他不认识这儿，不了解情况，卡茨的布袍下面藏着什么，谁也说不清，不过他觉得里面可能不像外面那么无害，于是最终他让步了，什么也没说，让芬恩掌控局势，这个时候，让卡茨认为他们不合似乎不是什么好主意。</p><p>现在，他仍坐在那儿，盯着芬恩，不自觉地双腿交叠，挺直了脊背，盯了足够久，足够让芬恩意识到BB-8离开了，他们变成了一对一的局面，芬恩下次再将后背对着他的时候最好多考虑一下，那就是芬恩非得带着BB-8的原因不是吗？他原本建议将BB-8留在波身边的，那是波的机器人，不会违抗主人的直接指令，只有在与直接指令不冲突的时候它才会听芬恩的话，而且也会听他的话，它会考虑波的利益。</p><p>他让芬恩感到害怕了，芬恩的眼神告诉他这一点，那很好，本该如此，医生看了他们一眼，摇了摇头，似乎对这种情景习以为常，“这里禁止打架，”医生警告他们，又不太高兴地瞥了他一眼，“你的伤最好也看一下，而且你最好去好好洗个澡，你知道，这样会让你伤口恶化感染的。”</p><p>医生不提的时候，他都忘记自己也需要治疗，他的伤已经拖得太久了，波不断地给他进行临时处理，一些止痛药，但实际上的效用一点都没有，只是给他一种不痛的幻觉。</p><p>“来吧，”医生说着摆了摆手，“我也不能因为你不好闻就不给你治病。”</p><p>他站起来，跟在医生身后，芬恩没出声反对，也没跟着他们，芬恩退到亚玛所在的房间，不过他知道，芬恩会看着这条出口的，芬恩会留心着，芬恩会分外留心，时刻警惕。</p><p>医生来到另一间诊室，没有床，他跟着医生坐下，医生先从他被包着的手开始，手上的绷带已经有点看不出原来的颜色了，“名字？”医生问。</p><p>名字——他的名字——他说：“赫克斯，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯。”</p><p>赫克斯——赫克斯将军——</p><p>冰冷的声音在他脑海中响起。</p><p>他突然发起抖，后颈冒出冷汗，他想尖叫，他感到疼痛，他还没有疼痛，他为那将要到来的疼痛而想要尖叫，他曾体会过，他心知肚明，他知道他会遇到什么，他往后退，抬起手。</p><p>只是名字而已。</p><p>一个名字。</p><p>波用那个名字喊他的时候，从来没觉得有什么问题，波的口齿含混，发音没有那么清晰，波说起什么都带着一丝甜蜜的意味，这个，这个陌生的声音，一字一句，像一把钢刀磨过他的神经。</p><p>憎恨，厌恶，嫉妒——</p><p>比芬恩更清晰、更强烈——</p><p>他的名字背后的意义，他的名字所代表的——</p><p>波说他——</p><p>波这个名字这么熟悉——</p><p>那些海浪，那些垃圾，那些死去的贝类，搁浅的尸体，在沙滩上——</p><p>无所遁形——</p><p>他想要想起来，他不想想起来，他没有过去，他和这个世界没有联系，城市之外有星球，星球之外有宇宙，他和这个宇宙没有联系，他没有目标，没有意义，他停滞了，他停滞在了这里，这段时间里，孤身一人，他呼吸着，他喊着，想着是否会有人听见，是否会有人告诉他他是谁，他会死去，他会在黑暗中死去，死的时候连自己是谁都不知道。</p><p>光，光与温暖，人体的温度——</p><p>将他带回来。</p><p>但在这一刻，他猛然有种预感，有种冲动的意识，那些阴暗的啮噬他骨的憎恨与嫉妒才是属于他的东西，至于其他的，其他的，来自波的，许诺的过去，许诺的未来，让他心存期待，让他目不转睛，并不真的属于他，也许他没有真的得到过……真的吗？他所记得的，所感受到的，是真的吗？他的脚下是一条钢丝，一无所有，他却以为自己踩在实地上，愚蠢，他就是去相信一些比较简单的事情，一些比较无害的事情，但要是真的呢？万一是真的呢……他又怎么知道，他无法判断，他缺乏判断的基准。</p><p>医生把他的手放在某种机器上——他没有太在意——尽管他完全不认识这种东西，看上去有点旧了，芬恩说这儿地处边缘，什么东西都有点落后于时代——时代是以什么为基准的呢？</p><p>“好了，我们处理好骨头的事了，”他都没什么感觉，医生似乎因为他是个安静的好病人而有些满意，“接下来你得躺下，躺在这里，最近有恶心或者头晕吗，容易渴？”</p><p>他摇头，又停下，头晕和恶心，似乎都有一点，但老实说，他们一直以来的路途都不是十分平坦，他觉得属于正常现象，他又饿又渴，也是正常现象，毕竟他大多数时候都没得吃也没得喝，他没抱怨，因为波也没有吃喝。</p><p>“可能有点内出血，”医生说着，皱起眉头，“看上去像是……”然后医生不说了，认出了那些伤，他也记得那些伤是怎么造成的，竟然是他最早的记忆，现在成为了他记忆的一部分，他想要逃避疼痛，波砍断了拴住他的锁链，带他离开那里，尽管一路上又喊又叫的，对他诸多要求，也不管他还受着伤，波根本不考虑那些事情，他原先也许是可以做到的，波觉得他是可以做到的，“这些也能治，只是时间有些久，你早就该来了，卡茨在搞什么？”他没有去纠正医生的误会，“让卡茨给你洗个澡，你这样是不行的。”</p><p>啊，他张嘴想说话，他，赫克斯，他重复了一遍自己的名字，赫克斯想要开口说什么，关于清洗自己这件事，然后发觉自己眼角湿了，眼泪滑了下来。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>将凯伯水晶作为介质，本·索罗想，莱娅公主一定也将自己的力量借给了蕾伊，还有卢克，即使在消逝后，他抛向宇宙的馈赠一定也被吸引向了蕾伊，蕾伊现在无法醒来，因为醒来的她无法承受这过大的力量，所有的力量需要一个出口，被转移向其他地方，莱娅公主合上双手，将他的手包裹其中，告诉他该怎么做。</p><p>这件事本·索罗可以做，天行者的血脉，天行者的原力，让蕾伊的原力通过自己，回归宇宙。</p><p>他小时候没有人教导他，他的父母对他手足无措，他们不知道怎么照顾一个无法控制自己的孩子，他们就是，太忙了，但相反的，长大后又太多人想要教导他。</p><p>他们来得太晚了，凯洛·伦想，他过早地看到了真相。</p><p>真相有时候并不痛苦，它只是……真相而已，一直在那儿，完全看你站在谁的角度看问题，站在自己的角度，帝国的角度，还是宇宙的角度，他们互相催化，互相重合，矛盾永远不会消除，这是循环，这是平衡，这对个体而言是件糟糕的事，但在宇宙面前个体不值一提。</p><p>赫克斯很傻，但他也没那么傻，凯洛·伦想，他至少明白把自己放在金字塔的高处，让别人去死这个道理。</p><p>只是他做的傻事太多了，难免有一件就激怒了宇宙，没人警告过他啊，斯诺克还不断地怂恿他，他就信了，他会轻易相信一些瞎话，没人警告过他，不要试图杀死星星，宇宙存在的时间，比任何生物都要久远上好多，星星已经存在上亿年了。</p><p>把新的行星引上轨道，一切回到正轨，让蕾伊醒来，不被那巨大的能量燃烧殆尽，成为新的星星，这只是开头，宇宙想对他说的不是这个，宇宙知道他能做到，他是天行者，他的母亲是莱娅·奥加纳，他的父亲是韩·索罗，这些宇宙都会知道，因为他们来自天行者，宇宙努力想让他看见的，是这之后的未来。</p><p>他看见蕾伊的身体被帕尔帕廷红色的光剑洞穿，倒在他的面前，生气从女孩的脸庞逐渐流逝，冰霜结在蕾伊的睫毛上，然后覆盖了她整个身躯，原力被冻结了，最原始的原力，一切的起源，吸引星星的力量，那些星星啊，那些星星将会爆炸，再次爆炸，比之前那次更大的爆炸，撕开裂缝，吸收一切，宇宙将重归冰冷沉寂的黑暗时代，最初的时代，所有生灵诞生之前，宇宙将会毁灭，宇宙将会重生，他们也不想死，宇宙并不理会，宇宙说万物有始，万物有终，生死乃世间平衡，于是人们死去，凯洛·伦迈步向前，生命都在走向死亡，宇宙规律，但碰到自己身上的时候，宇宙原来也不愿意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>波被拖走时抓住了一只手，那只手戴着手套，波差点就拽下了那只手套，结果只是留了一些血在上面，那只手抽开了，波往上看，笑了，以前的赫克斯是这样的，所有的头发整洁地梳在脑后，衣服笔挺，全身干干净净，皮肤苍白，表情有些扭曲，他都有点忘记了，他不喜欢那样的赫克斯，他要忘记他，只有那双眼睛，那双眼睛还是一样的，浅色的，容易惊慌，从眼睛里就能看出来。</p><p>他讨厌这种事，永远不会习惯这种事，他怕痛。</p><p>笑一笑的话，可以减轻一些痛苦，可以欺骗自己。</p><p>他有看到赫克斯衣服背后的裂痕，意味着裂痕下面皮肤上的伤口，但他宁愿不去看，他只处理一些比较方便的伤口，再说，赫克斯好像迟钝到自己没有发现，他搀着赫克斯的时候，会发现手掌上沾着新的血，赫克斯却没什么反应，所以说人们需要痛觉，不然他们根本不知道自己的伤还没好。</p><p>再次醒过来时，卡茨正站在床边，灰白色的脸庞俯视着他，他一阵心惊，忘记了自己在哪里，随后BB-8在床边探出脑袋。</p><p>“它不肯告诉我发生了什么，”卡茨笑着说，“一定要等你睡醒，你睡得不太好，做梦了是吗？我在外面都能听见你。”他走过来又想伸手触摸波的额头，波微微躲开了些，他并没有进来叫醒他，波想，他之前有那么困吗？他有过昏睡的记录，但一般不会两次间隔那么短。</p><p>卡茨似乎并不在意，仍旧微笑着，撤回了自己的手，全身藏在袍子底下。</p><p>“哔哔？”BB-8抬头，有些担心地问。</p><p>“我没事，”波坐起身，让小机器人靠近他，“怎么了，是芬恩让你来的吗？”</p><p>卡茨看着他们。</p><p>有些让波意外的是，并不是芬恩派BB-8回来的，而是赫克斯，BB-8忠实地向他汇报了当时的情况，不得不说，波也觉得芬恩有些过于紧张了，他们带着赫克斯并不是想加重自己的负担的——不管实际导致了什么情况——如果他们要把赫克斯当作自己的一员，那让他自己去做些事情也没有什么不可以的。</p><p>在前线时，你没法控制每件事，让每个人去做自己的事就行，然后接受后果。</p><p>“我可以陪你们一起去医生那里，”卡茨说，“太阳下山了，大家都回家了，我也收摊了，再说你们也需要吃饭，我陪你去医生那里，然后带你们去找地方吃饭。”</p><p>然后他们还可以谈谈终究要谈的那个话题。</p><p>波猜他们是需要一个飞行员，他们有货要运出去，他们需要一个飞行员帮他们闯过第一秩序的防线，这种事情波以前常常遇到，他肯定不会拒绝，只是绕一点远路，甚至可能用不着绕远路。</p><p>于是波点了点头，他站起来，卡茨把他扔在桌上的布袍递给他，“最好没有别人也认出你来，”卡茨说，波和之前一样把袍子罩上，“你的那个朋友……”卡茨的手指伸出来，替波整理了一下袍子，波觉得这种袍子真是又方便又不方便，基本上分不出袍子下面是什么东西。</p><p>波等着卡茨继续，BB-8把自己钻入袍子看了看，又钻出来，哔哔了两声。</p><p>“你那个朋友穿着第一秩序的衣服，虽然已经毁得差不多了，但人们会看出来的，”卡茨似乎有些不好意思，手指攥着自己袍子的边缘，“人们就会开始想，他到底是谁，发生了什么事，你们又是谁，人们会去告诉第一秩序的，这儿有人不喜欢他们，不过也不是所有人都不喜欢他们，毕竟……前景还是美好的嘛，人们会觉得这儿太落后啦，接受先进的统治有什么不好的呢？我不是说，你朋友是第一秩序的军官……”波挺讨厌卡茨这种缺少重点的讲话方式，但他耐心等着，他喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，永远不是最重要的事情，他一直是他自己，有时候他又觉得他早就不是他自己了，波·达默龙的一部分早就被埋葬了，现在从土中生长出来的是一个经过修剪、更适宜生存的版本，“但如果他是的话，会很有帮助，因为这样，你们就不用死了，你们活命的概率会大大提高，我们总是喜欢大家都活着的方案不是吗？”卡茨轻声说，尾音几乎消失在空气中，他露出磨尖的牙齿，冲着波微笑，没有阳光照在他脸上的时候，他灰白的肤色显得有些阴森。</p><p>“你不光是要运货出去。”波说。</p><p>卡茨点了点头，“我们的飞行员和货物都被扣押了，我们以前总是通过贿赂通过关卡，但是那个人……前不久出了点事，于是连带效应，我们的货被扣押了，就算已经通过了审批，假的审批也是审批啊，他们怎么能这样？这批货不能被扣押，得及时出去。”</p><p>“药？”波问。</p><p>“香料和布匹，”卡茨严肃地纠正，“它们在外星系很受欢迎的。”</p><p>行吧，波耸了耸肩，卡茨不问他，他也不该问卡茨，职业道德，他又能听见玛兹那喋喋不休的声音了，觉得他对她的小姑娘小伙子们不尊重。</p><p>“那个关卡是第一秩序的还是本地政府管理的？”波问。</p><p>卡茨耸了耸肩，“他们更听第一秩序的，他们是，”卡茨的嘴角弯起，“更想要‘进步’的那种人，急切地想要跟上时代。”</p><p>波知道那种人，有时候，真的让人感到疲累，神隔绝他们的语言，隔绝他们的思想，让他们与彼此为敌，他们会永远为敌——莱娅说，你知道什么是对的，什么是错的——但实际上波觉得他不知道，他有时候忘记，故意让自己忘记，因为太难了，总是想要做出正确的选择太难了，所有这一切，这所有的人，以为自己在安全的地方，已经被卷入车轮底下。</p><p>你不审判他人，他不审判他人——</p><p>所有的人都有罪——</p><p>卡茨的那批货已经拿到证件了，赫克斯要做的就是让关卡的官员放行罢了，这批货只是被故意卡着，如果不重新搜检的话就不是什么大事，赫克斯能做到吗？波有些怀疑，如果是赫克斯本人在这里，那这事简直轻而易举，比卡茨所想的还要轻松，会让卡茨大吃一惊，赫克斯不止是第一秩序的军官，但赫克斯现在并不是他本人，不过话说回来，这儿的人也应该不认识他对不对？他们也不知道本来的赫克斯是怎么样的，他们说不定是可以糊弄过去的。</p><p>他跟着卡茨走上台阶，卡茨掀开门帘，周围和白天几乎是两个样子了，阴暗的风围绕着灰黄的泥墙，街上没有几个行人，“这边来。”卡茨向他们招了招手。</p><p>波和BB-8跟了上去，BB-8似乎对五彩斑斓的袍子很感兴趣，滚着滚着就会压到袍子角上。</p><p>去医生那儿的路的确不远，没拐几个弯就到了，医生的诊所也是黄泥砌成的，一座两层高的建筑，这儿看上去更像个随季节迁徙的镇子而不是城市，城市应该在更深处，波眺望远方，想要找到一丝踪迹，城市里会有太空站之类的地方。</p><p>一迈进诊所，卡茨就跟医生打招呼，两个人好像老熟人，医生嘀嘀咕咕说着什么，波让BB-8带自己去找亚玛所在的地方，没等他走上一步医生就从卡茨无休止的话语中脱离开来，喊住了他，“你等等，你不能进去！”</p><p>“为什么？”波转头问，医生已经怒气冲冲地向他走来，拉住他袍子的领子——如果那个地方是领子的话，</p><p>“你太脏了，你们一个两个为什么都那么脏？”医生说。</p><p>“但是你不应该……”波皱眉，他明明穿了袍子的了，把不干净的地方都遮住了，甚至包括大部分的脸。</p><p>“你的鞋，”医生有种为他的愚蠢感到担忧的口气，波低头看自己的靴子，不认真看的话看不太出是双靴子，他睡在卡茨床上的时候好像没有脱靴子的记忆，医生扳过波的脸，凑近观察着波有着淤伤的眼睛，“还有你，算了，一个也是洗，两个也是洗，斯卡！你带这位先生也去洗个澡，然后带来我的诊室，他身上也有伤。”他把波推开，推向他的助手，然后转身回去大步走向笑眯眯的卡茨，继续他们之前的谈话，卡茨对波点了点头，摆了摆手，一副让他该干嘛去干嘛的模样。</p><p>“但是我……”波想先看一眼亚玛，还有芬恩，他不是来洗澡的，事情太多了他觉得洗澡可以适当地被省略，他的话被赫克斯打断了。</p><p>他意识到医生说的“一个也是洗，两个也是洗”是什么意思了，他们给赫克斯洗过澡了，终于把头发上的血和泥浆全部洗掉了，把脸完整地露出来了，表情有些奇怪，看上去竟然有点陌生，有点和波梦中的印象重合起来，好像变成了另一个人，还有一点英俊，赫克斯脱掉了第一秩序的衣服，换上了宽松一些的服装，不是和波一样的袍子，可能因为眼睛能看到的地方都有着缝合的痕迹，他的手臂上，脚腕上，这些痕迹过上一两天就会消失的，好像不曾存在过，但它们现在就在那里，在波的眼前，在赫克斯的身上，还有那些波看不到的地方，可是他从衣服的痕迹上看到过，在他脑子里存在着。</p><p>赫克斯走近过来，扶住他的手臂，波往上看，意识到他为什么觉得赫克斯的表情有些奇怪，因为那看上去像是担心——</p><p>“你睡醒了？”赫克斯问。</p><p>“啊，对，”波想起来，他睡了两次，对于赫克斯来说可能太久了，“我有时候会这样，你们其实可以用力点喊我的，我会醒的。”</p><p>“芬恩不知道。”赫克斯的口气有点指控的意思。</p><p>“亚玛怎么样了？”波问，他又看了眼赫克斯，“你怎么样了？”</p><p>“芬恩不愿意和我说话，所以我也不知道亚玛现在怎么样，至于我，我感觉好多了，”他抬起胳膊，看着自己的手，“不疼了，即使不小心想起来也不疼了。”</p><p>波躲开了眼神，他有些愧疚，他放着赫克斯没管，他想，要是亚玛受伤，他肯定不会这样放着她不管的，但是这是赫克斯，他就想着没关系的，赫克斯会捱过去的，没多大关系，晚一点处理也没什么，而赫克斯都没注意到这一点。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>过去的历史正在一点一点改变，以蕾伊为中心，但也没改变那么多，蕾伊的父母仍旧将她扔在了贾库，蕾伊仍旧成为了一个拾荒女孩，他仍旧杀死了韩·索罗。</p><p>但莱娅没有死去，他曾看着她的原力从他手中消逝，她的原力从不怎么完整，她的力量并非来自原力，所以她有勇气与宇宙对抗。</p><p>蕾伊睡着，就像睡着了，她的睫毛闭合着，发丝落在脸上，胸口随着呼吸起伏，她的手臂横在腹前，她的手心中散发着金色的光芒。</p><p>凯洛·伦看见未来的蕾伊，将光剑刺入他的身体，光剑穿透了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他什么都没说，赫克斯看到波的时候，有太多的事情想问，结果什么都没说。</p><p>他看着医生给波清理伤口，有些看上去挺糟糕的，但医生说这些只是皮外伤，比他的要好上不少，波眨了下眼，不自觉地别过头去，赫克斯感到奇怪，波看上去有些内疚，在医生提到他受伤比赫克斯轻的时候有些内疚，赫克斯想到底是为什么，如果他能回忆起过去，也许就能明白了。</p><p>赫克斯还没能怎么停下来过，这一天是他刚刚能够停下来，无所事事地坐在这里，芬恩不让他离开，他望着门外，观察着其他来看病的病人，他穿上了干净的当地的衣服，没人多看他一眼，他从紧迫感中脱离出来，很快就开始无聊，于是他想，他手里拿着那个黑色的通信盒，波从来没有问他要什么东西，水晶挂在他的脖子上，亚玛教他怎么打开通信盒，怎么使用，亚玛说她把定位固定在前一个星球上，以免总部发现他已经离开了自己应该在的地方，这样他们会来问他原因，这会造成不少多余的报告，而且他得解释其他人去了哪里。</p><p>其他人——</p><p>其他人都死了，波告诉他其他人都死了，只有他活了下来，可能只有他军衔最高，不过赫克斯猜测其他人应该不属于抵抗组织，他们来自另一边——赫克斯讨厌这些暗语，这些代词，他从来没有真的听懂过，他身陷混沌——他失去了他的过去，没有过去的话他根本没有未来，即使是糟糕的过去，即使是——他也许会后悔，也许不想起来会更好——他觉得他还是记得一些东西，一些片段，一些感觉，并没有全部消失——</p><p>卡茨带他们去吃了晚饭，芬恩看上去有些闷闷不乐，赫克斯特意落后了一些，想要看着他们所有人的背影，确认他们都在哪里，隐隐觉得是自己的习惯，他洗去了那些味道，好像可以洗去一些不愉快的记忆，波现在闻起来和他一样了。</p><p>波让芬恩跟着卡茨回去休息，他来照看亚玛，然后波看向他，问他是不是想和芬恩一块回去，赫克斯赶紧摇头，不了，他再也不想和芬恩待在一块儿了，他宁愿继续待在诊所里，守着亚玛的小床，虽然有个病床，有个住院的地方，但这儿只是个小镇，一块小地方，相对的病房也不大。</p><p>BB-8跟着芬恩，赫克斯感觉这是因为波不放心芬恩，波拖着芬恩在一边压低声音说了什么，赫克斯直觉他们提到了他——芬恩的眼神——赫克斯瞪了回去，最终芬恩妥协了，带着BB-8和卡茨离开了，卡茨一副“我帮了你们多大的忙啊”的表情，让赫克斯微微皱眉。</p><p>卡茨和芬恩对他而言，一样都是陌生人，他不了解他们，这么说也不太对，他觉得自己厌恶芬恩，但对卡茨谈不上厌恶的地步。</p><p>亚玛床边的矮柜上放着一杯水，女孩散着头发，脸颊的红色消褪了，眉头也没有由于痛苦而紧皱着，她看上去就是一个正在睡觉的女孩，鼻子上有着一些雀斑。</p><p>波就坐在之前芬恩坐的那把椅子上，他问医生讨了一些视讯碟片，三内布伦新闻，布伦塔尔贸易新闻之类的，医生想要拒绝他，说自己这儿并不提供这类服务，还是那个护士斯卡给波拿了一些过来，包括一副全息象棋。</p><p>赫克斯搬把椅子到波的旁边，也坐了下来，正在研究碟片的波抬头看了他一眼，犹豫了一会儿说，“要是你想出去看看也没什么关系。”</p><p>“我已经看了一天了。”赫克斯说，双手放在膝盖上。</p><p>“我不是说房间外面，我是说，”波深色的眼睛看着他，“街上，这个镇子，这个星球，要是你想看看的话，你出去逛逛也没关系，买点什么吃的，自己找点乐子。”</p><p>赫克斯回想着他们回来的路上，人们似乎又部分地回到了街上，在黑夜里点起了灯，有人卖着小份的食物，直接在街边制作，看上去十分的陌生。</p><p>他靠在椅背上，觉得自己更想待在这里，在波的身边，因为除了波，他抓不住其他任何东西，像水从他的指缝间流过。</p><p>所以他摇了摇头，波挑起眉头瞧着他，“真的？你没觉得……不自由什么的吗？如果我是你的话，我现在可能已经疯掉了。”</p><p>波的话让赫克斯不禁笑了笑，波愣住了一瞬，嘴角忍不住也扯了一下，他想波也许是会疯掉的，放在他的位置上，让芬恩看得死死的，看在波的份上忍耐，不断地忍耐，波忍不了那么长的时间。</p><p>“我可能也不记得‘自由’是什么了。”赫克斯说。</p><p>“这我相信。”波说，随即耸了耸肩，似乎打算随他高兴，放弃了这个话题，波关上了视讯设备，拖了张桌子到他们中间，“所以你还记得怎么下棋吗？”波问。</p><p>赫克斯想了想，等着波把棋盘点亮，他觉得他好像记得。</p><p>他确定他记得一些事情，他能听懂大部分的对话，他明白大部分词语的含义，这些事情和另一些记忆储存在大脑的不同区域，他连这事儿都记得，却忘了其他重要的事情。</p><p>他和波下棋，有输有赢，波看上去也不是很擅长下棋，他总是容易走神，而赫克斯觉得自己对下棋生疏了，下了几盘后，波双肘撑在桌面上，皱着眉头盯着棋盘，赫克斯能看见他头顶的发卷，他的膝盖在桌子下面碰到赫克斯的膝盖，有时候移动腿的时候也会踢到赫克斯，有些什么在赫克斯的心里飘来飘去，一闪而过。</p><p>“自由，”波突然道，赫克斯正等着他走下一步，波仍低着头，一手撑着下巴，眼睛低垂着凝视着棋盘，“自由是一个概念，通常来说，代表着所有个体可以以自身意志选择，对自己的行为负责，免受奴役、监禁或控制。”</p><p>赫克斯坐在那儿想，他想着，他不太想思考，他已经想了一天，让他头疼。</p><p>“你有自由，你知道，”波继续道，他有些焦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，就在赫克斯的鼻尖下面，“你可以自己选择，你不用一直看着我，想着我会希望你怎样，我不知道该怎么办，我不知道你会不会想起来，有时候，我有时候希望你不用想起来，你不用想起来，日子也能过下去的，你知道，你会有自由，比以前更加自由……”波的语速快起来，更加地含混不清，仿佛在阻止自己说出这些话。</p><p>赫克斯困惑了，“我以为你一直想要我想起来，我觉得你一直生气我忘记了这件事。”他直起身，双手环胸，控诉道，“你把我搞糊涂了，而我已经很糊涂了，对一切都搞不明白。”</p><p>“我以前生气，你把我们之间……”波在半空中挥了挥手，“全部忘记了，只有我一个人记得，只有我一个人为此受折磨，为此痛苦，这不公平，这不应该，你理当也记得，但是你说的对，你说过好多好多愚蠢的话，犯过好多好多错，但这句是对的，起码这件事不是你的错，所以也许我应该也放开，不要去想了，你应该自由……”</p><p>“不——”赫克斯厉声道，声音比他自己想的要大许多，把波吓了一跳，波退开桌面，靠在椅背上，赫克斯的心脏狂跳，他的脑中嗡嗡作响，不——他不需要——“我不需要自由。”</p><p>“你现在想不起来，不知道自己在说什么！”波说。</p><p>他不知道——赫克斯怒视着波，他面前的男人，熟悉的声音，熟悉的脸庞，让他的血液流动，他的血液似乎只为此流动——他不知道，他的确不知道自己在说些什么，而波又在说些什么——但听上去波要放弃他，波为什么要放弃他？他能从语调下捕捉到那丝疲累——他不够有用吗？他已经对波失去了意义吗？就算是波对他生气也是好的——</p><p>“你也不知道自己在说什么！”赫克斯说。</p><p>“天啊！”波有些气急败坏，从桌边站起来，“你到底在想什么，我们到底在说什么！”</p><p>“不，我不同意。”赫克斯也站了起来，他比波要高上许多，站起来让他心理上舒服一些。</p><p>“你到底是不是根本不知道我们在说什么，就是单纯反对我每一句话？”波喊道，“我问你要不要出去逛逛，你说不要，但芬恩让你在这里坐一天你脸都臭死了！就因为是我问你，所以你宁愿继续待在这儿？”</p><p>是这样的——但不是这样——说话太难了，赫克斯气坏了，波没有失去记忆，他是这儿失去记忆的那个，波为什么不能正常一点，能理解一下他是什么意思，啊，不，不行，波就是办不到，波就是粗心、自我，所以他应该让步，他应该——</p><p>他眼角瞥到了亚玛，停住了，他转头看向亚玛，亚玛不知什么时候醒了，正迷茫地看着他们。</p><p>看着——她没有失明，赫克斯想，波能安心一点了——</p><p>赫克斯站在原地，看着波扶着亚玛起来，喂她喝水，问她有没有哪里还不舒服——几乎想让波回来继续对自己大吼大叫，发莫名其妙的火。</p><p>然后亚玛犯了恶心，她捂住自己的嘴，想要呕吐，波回头喊他，让他赶紧拿点什么过来，赫克斯左右看着，从柜子上拿了个空碗递给波。</p><p>亚玛吐完了，波把碗递回给他，赫克斯一时不知道该拿呕吐物怎么办。</p><p>“别站着呀，”波又喊他，“去倒点热水，还有找斯卡过来。”赫克斯把碗放下，跑出去找那个护士，腿磕到了椅子，他半跳了几步。</p><p>赫克斯倒来了热水，他看着波让亚玛躺在他的肩膀上，手拿着杯子喂女孩喝水，斯卡过来了，询问了亚玛一些问题，觉得女孩没什么大问题了，看上去没有后遗症，不过最好还是等明天医生来了之后再离开，这点波和赫克斯都没什么意见。</p><p>当波的视线落在赫克斯之前顺手摆在桌子上的碗时，赫克斯自动地拿起碗，问斯卡哪里可以处理这些东西。</p><p>他觉得波的眼神落在他的后背上，他没有回头，他有那么多的问题想问，想了一天，但什么都没有问。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>凯洛·伦有时也会见到另一种未来，像是宇宙觉得老拿大棒打他也不行，偶尔会给他一两根胡萝卜，引诱他继续往前走。</p><p>在那个未来里，蕾伊穿着黑色的衣服，坐在帝国的王座上，光剑横在身边，蕾伊的嘴角挂着微笑，高高在上。</p><p>凯洛·伦有些着迷地看着这景象，这样的蕾伊，差一点点就消失在历史中的蕾伊，蕾伊看着他，又或者他正好站在蕾伊的视线面前。</p><p>蕾伊会看见的，蕾伊也会看见这宇宙的真相，蕾伊会与他一样，不服。</p><p>宇宙之规则，将在他们脚下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫克斯懂什么自由，波告诉自己，他不知道自己为什么要跟赫克斯说这些，赫克斯可能一辈子都不知道什么叫自由，一辈子都未曾自由，于是觉得自由是什么鬼玩意儿，为什么会有人需要这个东西。</p><p>亚玛醒了，他们明天就可以离开，回到正常的轨道，离开这个星球。</p><p>他就是想告诉赫克斯而已，波想告诉他他有选择的权利，因为不告诉他这件事感觉上不对，他可以重新披上第一秩序军官的身份，成为一名军官，帮卡茨运出他们的走私货物，或者他可以把凯伯水晶给波，然后……“自由”。</p><p>这感觉上也在骗人，没有真的自由，不会有真的自由，但他至少有一个选择，他从没有过的选择。</p><p>“你说我是你们这边的，”赫克斯说，他双手握拳，肩膀绷紧了，“你说我对你很重要。”</p><p>——他说过吗？他是这么说的吗——</p><p>“但你现在不记得了！”波不懂话题怎么又回到了这里，他觉得他们已经就这个问题争论过了，然后亚玛醒了，然后他们就停止了争论，围绕着亚玛打转，他以为这就该结束了，但不，赫克斯就是要搞明白，他自己话都说不清楚。</p><p>“那又怎么样？”赫克斯问，他的眼中闪着怒火，让波费解他在生什么气，“那我就不再重要了？你不再需要我了？我将不在任何一边，所有的事情，一切，这些，都不再需要我了？那之前……”赫克斯按住自己的太阳穴，“那之前，那现在，那又有什么意义？”</p><p>波发出低吼，他为什么要提起这个话题，没有必要，本来一切都好好的，赫克斯就没有怀疑过，他为什么要突然质疑自己的道德，他没有道德，道德不能让他活下去——赫克斯为什么没有怀疑？他——波猛地看向赫克斯，前第一秩序将军站在他的面前，愤怒，一副只想跟他讨个说法的样子，愤怒下面有一丝惘然，他看向他的眼睛，那双眼睛，容易慌乱。</p><p>“不是没有意义，只是你现在不是你，”波深吸一口气，来回走动，不走动的话他没法说话，“不是不重要，只是比起重要，比起重要的那些事情，我想让你明白你是可以选择不去做的，因为你已经忘记了你以前这么做的原因，”——因为你就没有过这么做的原因，但我不应该告诉你——“那你为什么还要继续这样下去？我不该，我没仔细想过，我错了……”波抬起双手，在空气中挥过。</p><p>那双眼睛中的愤怒消褪了一些，困惑浮了上来，还有一些惊慌，一些关心，波分不清楚，觉得都是自己的想象，赫克斯将军把内心隐藏在虚假浮夸的笑容后面，他并不真的认识以前的赫克斯，不算真的认识，他们之间发生的战争，改变了他们的人生，甚至留下的创伤是那样巨大，改变了一部分他们本身，芬恩、地图、霍尔多将军、克瑞特……就是面前这个人，但过去的事情……过去了，现实仍旧大步向前——</p><p>“我没觉得我忘记了原因。”赫克斯说，他抓住了波的双手，他的手指可以自如活动了，让他在自己面前停下来，现在他脸上更多的是困惑，好像他终于逐渐理解了波的意思，而感到不解而不是发怒。</p><p>波跟着赫克斯的手，贴近了他，几乎碰到他的下巴，波仰头，观察赫克斯的表情，然后缓慢地意识到了赫克斯话里的含义，波眼珠不再转动，定定地注视着赫克斯的眼睛——真的会是这个意思吗，他说的是这个意思吗，他回忆起过去的几天，他说了什么引起这个误会？他就是不太在意这些事情，不会太留心，就是习惯，没人把他当真，但不光是他，这和他无关，这和他做了什么他妈的没有关系——赫克斯没怀疑，没怀疑过他喜欢波的可能性，一直在他的心底，被他的记忆，他的过去，他的现在，埋藏在深处，大概他自己都没有发现过，直到这一切都被掀开了，无用的海藻浮上了水面，本应该被处理掉的垃圾，现在全在意识的海滩上——但是赫克斯不知道，赫克斯以为他一直如此，他毫无怀疑，波感到自己突然喘不上气，眩晕，模糊，事情不该如此，他当时该把赫克斯扔下的。</p><p>那现在的事情就不会发生了，他就不会知道了——</p><p>“为什么你总是不听我说话？”赫克斯问，似乎真的很想知道答案，似乎真的在抱怨。</p><p>波的手指不自觉地抓紧了赫克斯，他知道他应该放开手，松开手指，他有更重要的事情要做，更重要的人需要守护，他不能把人放在天平上衡量，有些东西永远不能放上天平，他松不开手指，他的心里，如果他愿意听一听自己内心的声音，毫无道理，没有缘由——其实都有，其实都在那里，有人喜欢他，有人在乎他，不管是谁，这个念头太诱人了——他的手指就是松不开，那么多不应该，他还是舍不得，他死死抓住赫克斯，为什么是赫克斯，他会想起来的，而波从来没忘过，到时候波还重要吗？他的目标呢？他的愿望呢？可是有一个细小的部分叫喊着，如果此时他松开了手指，再也没有什么梦想，什么愿望，什么未来。</p><p>为什么他不能拥有呢？波想，可是他想要拥有什么呢——</p><p>波把头抵在了赫克斯的肩上，同时想着，不知以前是否有人这么做过。</p><p>赫克斯的手安抚地拍着他的脊背，波打从喉咙里发出轻微的哽咽声，他看不见赫克斯的表情，波不介意，他想，他不介意的，他只是太需要了，而从来没有人发现他需要，需要有人在他身边。</p><p>赫克斯好像叹了口气，好像他们一直如此。</p><p>当天亮时，波已经恢复了理智，大致上恢复了理智，他重新回到他的职责里面，把所有人安全地带回去。</p><p>以前他并不会把这件事放在首位，没有人是安全的，即使是他自己也是可以牺牲的，只要任务可以完成，他们在布拉卡以死亡的代价偷出四架X翼战机，只是飞机而已，第一秩序废弃的飞机，他们就愿意付出生命，人们不断地死去，人们会永远为敌，可是波最近在想，他得把他的同伴们安全地带回去，因为不然的话，最后活着的就只有敌人了。</p><p>赫克斯的军装已经不能穿了，不过他还有通信盒，如果有其他第一秩序的冲锋兵在关卡的话，多半也可以证明他的身份，尽管这儿地处偏僻，波觉得冲锋兵还是应该都会认识赫克斯。</p><p>波问斯卡要了发油，和一身更加合适一些的衣服，这身衣服要合身许多，深色的，赫克斯身上的伤痕更淡了些，被完全遮在了收窄的袖口下，他让赫克斯又洗了两遍脸，赫克斯抱怨不已，不明白有什么不干净的，不过波总觉得还是有点差别，很快放弃了，认识到可能在野外待上这么几天就没办法洗得太干净了。发油用起来有些奇怪的味道，不知道是用什么做的，要把这东西抹在头发上赫克斯不太情愿，完全忘记了自己是个直到昨天还是脏得坦然自若，毫无知觉，在泥地里打个滚都没关系的人，一旦干净了起来，他就顽强地不愿意再把自己弄脏了。波不顾他的反对意见，反正他自己昨天说了他不需要自由，他得看起来有个军官的样子，至于闻起来……老实说，波没有那么敏感，他闻不出什么差别，所以没觉得这是个问题。</p><p>卡茨和芬恩到的时候，从芬恩的眼神里可以看出他的努力颇有成效，他的——他的赫克斯看起来就像赫克斯了，波在心里叹了口气，这是条悬在半空的钢丝绳，有着倒计定时的炸弹，但想一想，只是想一想又没有关系。</p><p>亚玛还有些虚弱，卡茨给他们带了早饭，亚玛埋头只顾吃饭，好像要把这几天耽误的伙食都给补回来。</p><p>卡茨看上去出奇地高兴，他对波说，把货送到赖洛思，之后飞行员会与货物一同下船，这艘船就归他们了，反正船也挺旧了。</p><p>“这事你要告诉玛兹啊。”卡茨笑着说。</p><p>波不置可否，他没事可不想再去找玛兹了。</p><p>“你保持你平时那种不耐烦、刻薄、觉得我们都是白痴的表情就行了，”波对赫克斯说，结果把赫克斯逗笑了，那是个自然的笑容，眼睛会随着笑一同眯起，和以前波见过的完全不一样，这几天他有时会看到赫克斯对他露出这样的笑容，可他还是不太习惯，让他也想回应笑容，于是他就笑了，这样让他心里舒服了许多，“这样不行，这个笑不行，不对。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>蕾伊坐在他身边，凯洛·伦有些累了，他经过了太多还未发生的历史，他想说服蕾伊，是否有一个未来他能够说服蕾伊，宇宙并不在乎他们，他们在宇宙面前渺小，不值一提，无名之辈，不管他们多么努力，不管他们看似多么强大，如果蕾伊站得够高，她就能看见，看见整个历史流动的方向，时间并不为了人类或者其他生活在宇宙内的种族而流动，他们只是生活在时间之中，星球表面，他们一点都不重要，他们不重要啊，蕾伊能明白吗？什么光明，什么黑暗，都是不重要的，原力并未被真正理解，莱娅遗弃了他，卢克想要杀他，而他的父亲，他的父亲不知道拿他怎么办，他的父亲如此尴尬，这一切，原力只是借口。</p><p>要是有人曾拉住他，要是有人曾抱住他，要是蕾伊更早地出现，在太晚之前出现，这在他所见的过去和未来中从未发生。</p><p>蕾伊抬头看他，这个蕾伊看上去像是真的，周身散发着微弱的金光，仿佛随时都会散去，于是凯洛·伦在她身边坐了下来。</p><p>宇宙并不在意这些，宇宙只想填补上霍斯尼亚星系的空缺，让蕾伊将新生的行星引上轨道。</p><p>“本。”蕾伊说。</p><p>凯洛·伦想答应她，但他现在还不是本，他知道大多数的未来，他会是本·索罗，好像宇宙执意如此，蕾伊并不认识本，蕾伊所认识的一直都是凯洛·伦。</p><p>“本，”但蕾伊叫他“本”，“莱娅说，你会帮助我，她让我等你，让我坚持下去。”</p><p>本伸出手，他现在不将全部的力量都借给蕾伊了，因为他得保持一些力量，保持一些能够对抗宇宙唤醒蕾伊的力量，不让蕾伊在行星归位的时候爆炸的力量。</p><p>宇宙根本不在乎他们——</p><p>所有的生与死——</p><p>都没有意义——</p><p>光明与黑暗——</p><p>“我会帮助你。”本说，他想握住蕾伊的手，手指从她的幻影中穿了过去，他抓不住她的手。</p><p>但宇宙珍视它的星星，它让它们燃烧，在黑暗中燃烧，成为光明所在，生命之源。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芬恩和亚玛穿着当地人的花色长袍，卡茨特地给他们准备的，有着特别设计的花纹，芬恩觉得卡茨也许对于他们家的编织长毯在外星系特别受欢迎没有瞎说，谁知道呢，宇宙的流行风潮都不在一条时间线上。</p><p>他的脸遮起了一半，亚玛也是，没有人会认出他们的，亚玛前十七年都待在科雷利亚，而他大多数时候都戴着头盔，他想他过去认识的那些人现在可能也都死了，大部分都死了，作为凶手，作为消耗品，作为修建历史台阶的材料。</p><p>他逃走了。</p><p>亚玛这样的人以前是不会和他成为朋友的，现在他们站在一起，同样有些紧张，跟在赫克斯身后，赫克斯双手背在身后，很快就落入他以前的行走模式，这些动作几乎刻在他的肌肉记忆里。</p><p>卡茨给波准备了一套黑色的飞行员制服，波剃干净脸，梳整齐头发，把靴子绑得板正。</p><p>“没关系的，”波对他们说，“我们还有第二套计划。”</p><p>但没人知道“第二套计划”是什么，芬恩希望不要是“我们先争取逃走然后看看是不是有其他的飞船可以偷”。</p><p>芬恩没想到空间站距离小镇那么近，就在城市边上，空间站里滚动播放着一些新闻和广告，看上去还有些热闹，恍如隔世，卡茨指给他们看他的飞船被扣押在几号机仓，又把通行证给了波，他本想给赫克斯，犹豫了一下还是给了波。</p><p>“我能信任你们对吧，玛兹信任你，玛兹说我们可以信任你，可以给你帮助，因为你是个好人，”卡茨的手指抓紧了波的手，一贯平静友善的外表下透着一丝迟来的绝望，一丝希望，微微颤抖，“我……”卡茨难得说不出话了。</p><p>芬恩想冲过去回答，他当然能信任波，因为波真的是个好人，一个太好的人，他还是抵抗组织飞行技术最好的飞行员，可以胜任所有的飞行器械，尽管对于乘客来说并不是什么美好的体验，但他的存活记录真的很高。他想他是什么时候认识到波是个好人的，其实不是波拥抱他的时候，并不是那个时刻，他喜欢波，相信波，但他并没有一个意识，意识到波是怎么样的人，蕾伊是个好人，他知道，蕾伊用那种眼神看他，他们的过去是怎么样的，蕾伊是个拾荒女孩，他是个风暴兵，他们在遇到波时命运发生了转折，他们当时不知道，回过头去看时发现就是一瞬间的事情。他也在特扎·纳斯脸上看到了相同的表情，和他自己一样的表情，当波站出来捍卫前帝国军官的时候，过去他们炮火相向，互相杀戮，她杀了他们的兄弟，他们的朋友，波挡在她前面，他们蹚在鲜血中，那个时候芬恩意识到，波是个好人，比他以前所知道的还要好的人，尽管他不会说出来，他不会告诉波，波自己都不知道。</p><p>奥加纳将军将一切交付给他是有原因的。</p><p>波没回答，他只是点点头，没有抽回自己的手，芬恩注意到赫克斯盯着卡茨的手皱眉。</p><p>他们与卡茨告别，卡茨站在等候区看着他们，同他们挥手，仿佛在送走自己的亲朋好友。</p><p>赫克斯继续走在最前面，步伐没有很大，波仅落后他半步，偶尔伸手拉住他的手肘，他们正在向机库走去，这时有人喊住了赫克斯。</p><p>芬恩的心跳停止了一刻。</p><p>“赫克斯将军。”那个声音从远处来，一个稍矮的穿着长袍的人影向他们小跑而来，听声音是名男性，从袍子实在是难以分辨。</p><p>赫克斯停住了，他转身，姿势利落，保持着严肃的表情，但波正轻轻抓着他的手肘，那个人影跑到了他们面前，比波还要矮上一些，稍稍拉低了自己的面罩，露出一张圆润的脸，有着蓬松的褐色胡子，“赫克斯将军，您回来了。”男人看上去挺高兴地说。</p><p>波的手指抓紧了赫克斯，芬恩不认识这个人，他看向亚玛，亚玛轻轻摇头，这也很正常，他们从没来过这里，这个人是当地官员还是过去的旧识，没人知道，除了赫克斯自己，就连赫克斯自己都忘记了。</p><p>他们都看着赫克斯，等着他回答。</p><p>赫克斯没说话，他只是瞪着那个男人，嘴角抿着，那个男人显得有些尴尬，但很快就恢复一副愉快的表情，“我是托利，托利中尉，您还记得吗，您把飞船停在这里的时候是我给您登记的，您是来取飞船的吗？之前您租的小型穿梭机呢？”</p><p>赫克斯慢慢地点头，他还在思考托利中尉是什么意思，但芬恩已经想到了——“他的飞船藏在哪里，他把偷走的凯伯水晶藏在哪里？”</p><p>芬恩看着波，波迅速瞥了他一眼，如果赫克斯当时已经把凯伯水晶偷运出来了，那他为什么还要回去——除非他本就没打算把凯伯水晶带回去——他的飞机坠毁了，一个意外，他被俘获，另一个意外——</p><p>“啊，没关系的，”托利中尉似乎意识到他是见不到那架小型穿梭机了，“听说那里发生了武装叛乱，新闻里正在播呢，可怕啊，不是吗，那么近的地方，他们把所有通信都切断了，也不允许任何星际通行，我本来还有点担心您会被困在那里呢，差点就要往上报告了，看他们是不是能派些其他人来。”</p><p>差一点——</p><p>赫克斯抬起手，“没必要，我就在这里，我要拿回我的飞船，另外我们还要找克雷中尉。”</p><p>“克雷中尉？”托利撇了撇嘴，“您找他干什么？”</p><p>波把通行证展示在托利面前，赫克斯瞥了一眼，说：“我要问他为什么扣押我的东西。”</p><p>“啊，”托利似乎放下了心，“那没什么，克雷中尉有点固执，但解释一下他还是愿意听的。”</p><p>赫克斯眯起眼睛，托利才发现自己似乎有点话多了，他干笑两声，“那请您跟我来吧，取飞船的事情可以交给您的同伴，手续很快的，没什么问题，我带您去找克雷上尉，”托利瞄了两眼通行证，“啊，是那艘船啊，要是我们早知道这艘船是您的，就不会扣押这么久了，这批货没什么问题，早就批下来了，就是那个飞行员，要是他肯好好地说话，早点告诉我们他是谁，事情早就解决啦。”</p><p>他们路过一号机库，芬恩一眼就看到了属于第一秩序的那架飞船，漆成黑色的外表，十分显眼，波回头冲芬恩做了个手势，芬恩走上前去，托利手指飞快地找出那份通行证，在系统里做了批注，给了芬恩，“拿给他们看就行了。”</p><p>芬恩接过通行证，和亚玛改变了方向，波和赫克斯继续跟着托利往三号机库去，亚玛有些担忧地看着他们的背影，芬恩拍了拍她的肩膀，但他没说出什么安慰的话，什么“别担心”，什么“没关系”，因为他自己也无法不去担心这件事。</p><p>第一秩序的飞船安安静静地停着，没有上锁，芬恩和亚玛对视了一眼，亚玛咕哝，“你会驾驶吗？”</p><p>“会一点，但这种飞船不是一个人就能驾驶的。”芬恩说，危机时刻可能也能试试，毕竟亚玛非常聪明，一边飞行一边学习驾驶也许不是什么问题，波提早把他们送过来，起码给自己留一条逃跑的退路，他们总是在看，出口在哪里。</p><p>“他会把水晶藏在这里吗？”亚玛又问，她在飞船里脱下了袍帽，露出了脸。</p><p>“也许？”芬恩沿着记忆中的路往储备仓走，“他为什么把飞船停在这里，又要带着小队回到那个星球？如果他们已经拿到了他们想要的东西，他为什么不直接回第一秩序？”</p><p>亚玛耸了耸肩，“不知道，我听过他之前发送的那些报告，从来没提过他有找到‘任何东西’，所以我让他模仿之前的说辞，他就是没发现任何东西，但是还不能放弃，不然他就得从这儿回去了，这事儿可能得问他自己才行了，毕竟其他人都死了。”</p><p>也许他就是为了让其他人都去死，芬恩想，因为他不想把凯伯水晶带回去，所以他不知用了什么借口把小队骗回那个星球，让别人杀了他们，但没想到自己也差点为此死掉，要不是波违背命令发现了他，要不是蕾伊需要那块水晶——随后芬恩纠正自己，赫克斯不需要任何借口，他只要下达命令就行了，他不需要向他们解释。</p><p>“这儿好像没有什么值钱的东西，”亚玛四处搜查半天说，“要么他把水晶藏到了其他地方，要么他其实真的没找到水晶，他只有脖子上那么一块而已，不知道是哪儿来的，但是当地人不相信，”亚玛顿了顿，皱起眉头，“会有这个可能性吗？”</p><p>芬恩也什么都没发现，他想了想亚玛的话，不得不承认，这也是可能的，也可能是单纯的倒霉，所有的不幸巧合凑到了一起。</p><p>他们连门都没有锁，而如果有凯伯水晶的话，任何有原力的人路过都会发现的，甚至只是力敏者，但也未必，芬恩又想，因为最近，宇宙中有其他东西在召唤原力，所有的力量都在向同一个地方汇聚，人们未必能从大海中发现一滴水，蕾伊，芬恩不知道人类的躯体能够承受多大的能量，他想回去——他们需要蕾伊，一股力量，一个标志，一种信念。</p><p>芬恩听到外面传来脚步声，他示意亚玛留在里面，他自己走到门口，向外张望，赫克斯和波来了，BB-8跟着他们，托利也还使劲儿把自己黏在赫克斯身后，气氛看上去还好，好像没有人追在他们身后，试图杀死他们，芬恩最近觉得这种事都快成一种习惯了。</p><p>赫克斯远远看了他一眼，挪开了视线，他停下来，拖住托利说话，而波几步跨上飞船，将芬恩拉进船舱。</p><p>“计划有变。”波说。</p><p>亚玛也凑过来，她稍许站得离门近一些，小心地注意着没有人靠得太近可以听到他们说话，赫克斯的双手背在身后，芬恩看到他的手指不断互相捏着，他还能假装多久？他还是不是在假装？</p><p>“凯洛·伦发现了我们基地，这儿的消息十分延迟，托利也不知道目前是什么情况，我觉得现在可能已经不是‘发现’了，”波说，芬恩知道这是为什么，因为蕾伊太亮了，太耀眼，完全就是一个定位，谁都会看见的，只要他们知道怎么看，“芬恩，你和亚玛把卡茨的货送去赖洛思，他们自己有飞行员。”</p><p>“那你呢？”芬恩想问的是，那赫克斯呢？他几乎知道波要去哪里，不用问出口，但波看不见蕾伊在哪里，而芬恩看得见，要是芬恩闭起眼睛，努力一些的话，他可以隐隐有一些感觉。</p><p>“我们直接回去，”波说的是“我们”，芬恩的心沉下去，“有这艘船，有赫克斯在，我们说不定可以知道第一秩序的进攻路线，混进第一秩序。”</p><p>“两个人驾驶还是有点少，这艘船至少配备五名船员……”芬恩说。</p><p>“BB-8会帮忙的。”小机器人赶紧应声，向芬恩保证。</p><p>BB-8能保证，谁来保证赫克斯呢？但波的心是小狗尾巴做的，芬恩知道，芬恩为此心软，芬恩盯着波的脸，想要看出什么，可他朋友的脸始终保持在令人安心的表情上，一个领导者，让其他人都安心，不断向其他人保证，让所有人都信任他，把命交给他。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>舰队正在向蕾伊进发，叛军不太小心，泄露了通讯信号，被第一秩序捕捉到了。</p><p>莱娅试图藏起蕾伊，但蕾伊太亮了，藏不起来，所以她会试图把蕾伊与叛军分离，或者她会设置诱饵，陷阱，凯洛·伦却忽视了这个可能性，命令舰队前进。</p><p>不是没有人提出疑问，但凯洛·伦让他再也无法开口了。</p><p>这事儿必然会发生的，这场战争，凯洛·伦陷入沉默，也许莱娅已经放弃了蕾伊——这不会发生，这在所有未来都未曾发生——但谁又能保证他看过了所有未来呢？</p><p>也许蕾伊将在第一秩序把所有兵力用来包围她的时候选择爆发，爆炸，毁灭她周身的一切，这也是种胜利不是吗？</p><p>如果是凯洛·伦，他可能会考虑的，尽管死亡不是他的第一选择，但想象一下偶尔也能让他感到疯狂的快乐。</p><p>快乐，这也是个好久没有发生在他身上的事情，卢克向他举起光剑的那个晚上之后，再也没有了，遥远，陌生，他往自己的内心搜寻，快乐，他想，快乐是还会生活的人才会拥有的情感，平凡的、普通的、繁忙的、辛劳的生活，人们从中寻找乐趣，而他没有，他只是，活着，呼吸，想着这一切什么时候会结束。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们从布拉卡回来的那天算是一个胜利，只是波后来回想起来，怎么都不觉得是胜利，要等到很后来了，等到死去更多的人，波才会明白，当他明白后，他的立足之地就变了。莱娅需要理解他们，飞行员登上飞机的时候，并不真的考虑回来之后的事情，他们有时候会忘记死亡是件沉重的事情，而不只是一个结局。</p><p>莱娅需要理解他们，他们看着霍斯尼亚星系消失，而他们还活着，波想莱娅是理解他们的，莱娅看着奥德朗消失，幸存者不能时时刻刻想着这些事，波注视着广阔的、黑色的、冰冷的宇宙，他们其实已经死了，在他们参与到这场战争中，踏上战场，选择杀死别人的时候，就已经死了，他们的人生结束了，他们的身上永远会肩负着别人的生命，死去的人的重量，被自己杀死的人的重量，为自己竖起墓碑，他们没有墓碑，不再有墓碑，墓碑是仍生存在星球表面的种族会使用的纪念，他们常常化为灰烬，飘散在宇宙中，没有墓碑，没有地点，直不起背，伛偻前行，所以他只能前行，除了往前走，没有其他选择。</p><p>但人们大多数时候都不是这么想的，人们继续生活着，在岩石下，在泥地中，人们继续组织起来，分配工作，继续生活，就连在弑星者基地上都是如此，生命永远不会放弃希望。</p><p>所以在波心底，内心里，也有那么一丝渴望，他承认，从来没有被重视过。</p><p>如果有一天他失去了记忆，如果他什么都不记得了，他不知道，他或许会希望蕾伊不要让他想起，让他以为他从未见到这一切，他从未见到他的朋友的飞机在空中爆炸，他从未见到失去姐姐的队员在他面前哭泣，那眼泪仿佛在责怪他，又知道那不怪他，那些被残杀的人，那些饥饿的人，忘记这些是波更加无法忍受的罪恶。</p><p>第一秩序的飞船在寻找同伴，进入了自动飞行模式，波打开了他们的通讯网络，发出了讯号，现在赫克斯可以登场了，只要可以阻止凯洛·伦，他们不计较后果，可能只有波不计较后果，而他不打算听取赫克斯的意见。</p><p>这可能也是最快捷地接近蕾伊的方式，如果不是，波也没有办法，他已经做出了决定，他现在只希望还来得及。</p><p>赫克斯坐在操纵台前，眼睛盯着手里那个黑色的通信盒，他又把这个盒子拿出来了，“也许我们应该通过这个来联系第一秩序。”</p><p>波想起来亚玛教他用过，亚玛教他怎么发送报告，他也懂得怎么通过这东西联系第一秩序，但凯洛·伦，他们认识波，对他们来说实在是个不怎么美好的名字。</p><p>要是他们可以混入凯洛·伦的编队，也许在被击坠前也可以造成些可观的破坏。</p><p>波看向赫克斯，他的手指在膝盖上敲击，一、二、三、四，他打着拍子。</p><p>“你还记得第一秩序吗？”波突然问。</p><p>赫克斯皱起眉头，他没立刻回答，思索了一会儿，波以为他要说他不记得了，就像以前任何一次一样，他试探地想问赫克斯是否想起了什么，赫克斯都说他不记得，他什么都没想起来，然后赫克斯却点了点头。</p><p>波的手脚一瞬间变得冰凉，他克制住自己站起来的冲动，因为赫克斯仍坐在那儿没有动，似乎不知道自己刚才点头了，他一心研究着自己手上的黑色盒子，过了一会儿才意识到波还在等着他回答，他耸了耸肩，“我还记得你跟我说的事，我在空间站表现得没有问题吧？他们一点都没发现。”</p><p>“因为他们不认识你，”波的心跳渐渐平静下来，他的背慢慢靠回驾驶座椅上，“他们以前仅仅见过你，实际上并不认识你，而我们要去的地方，你准备联络的人，他们不一样，他们完全知道你是个什么样的人，你的敌人是最了解你的人，更何况，凯洛·伦也在那儿，一个原力者，他一看就能明白你的问题。”</p><p>“那如果，”赫克斯说，“我告诉他们我失去记忆了呢？”</p><p>“他们就不再信任你，你对他们没有用处，就没有意义，他们会怀疑你，会直接把你扔出太空。”波说。</p><p>“难怪我会这么想。”赫克斯平静地说。</p><p>难怪他会害怕自己对波失去意义。</p><p>赫克斯终于将视线从黑色盒子上挪开，挪到波的身上，波仿佛又回到了那个晚上，他想要满足自己的渴望，那一刻他甚至卑微祈求，“但你不会这样？”赫克斯问。</p><p>他会——要是赫克斯没有——要是赫克斯没有说那些话，要是赫克斯没有回应他的拥抱，要是他没发现——那他也会这样，除了凯伯水晶赫克斯将对他没有意义，他不会将他扔在太空里，他做不出这种事，他也不会将他随便丢在哪里，但他不会多看他一眼，要是赫克斯对他们的行动没用了，要是凯洛·伦没有袭击抵抗组织的秘密基地而赫克斯交出了那块凯伯水晶，那波就不会再理会他——他没那么重要——</p><p>事情本来会这样发展。</p><p>但现在不一样了，那份渴望意识到自己有了生存的空间，自己有了希望，“我不会这样，”波说，他没有撒谎，没有骗人，他无比地真诚，没有了怨恨，怨恨赫克斯忘记过去，忘记自己造成的那些伤害，轻易地抛在身后，这些都消失了，“我们不会丢下同伴，不会丢下你。”不然活着的将只有敌人。</p><p>话一说出口，就好像成为了真实，波吸气，这是真实，这是现状，他不会将赫克斯直接放入抵抗组织，将自己的同伴交给他，但波可以将自己交给他，即使短暂，即使波并不知道将会导致什么结果。</p><p>奥加纳将军的手搭在他的肩上，说他应该对自己宽容一些。他都能听见旁边芬恩翻的白眼，觉得奥加纳将军说反了，他应该对自己更严苛一点才对，作为指挥官他对自己的约束太少了，这话也对，不然他不会是那个选择叛变的人，他将信任他的人带入深渊。不过他也知道奥加纳将军指的是更深处的东西，更深处那条线，让他忽视自己生命的那条线，他应当宽容一些，应当更多地思考自己的需要，他也可以生活的，在这条死亡之路上，他也可以生活的，他也可以被爱，这些并不是过分的事情，并不因为他活着就成为了过分的事。</p><p>BB-8滚了进来，在协助波和赫克斯安排完航线后，小机器人就溜达走了，不放心地四处巡视，显然在它的小脑壳里，波太粗心，赫克斯不值得信任，只能全靠自己。</p><p>结果不知道在哪里发现了厨房，还有茶，于是BB-8泡了两杯茶过来，献殷勤似地端给波和赫克斯。</p><p>波很是夸张地表扬了BB-8一番，尽管他并不怎么喜欢这个茶的味道。</p><p>赫克斯看上去也不是很中意这个味道，喝了一口脸色就很难看地把茶放在了一边。</p><p>“芬恩说他能感知到蕾伊在这个宇宙的各个角落，”波说，“我不知道这到底是什么意思，不过听奥加纳将军说这应该挺糟糕的。”</p><p>赫克斯投来有些疑惑的眼神。</p><p>波指了指他脖子的凯伯水晶，“那个东西，你是为了那个东西才变成这样的，那个水晶能让蕾伊恢复正常，能让她醒来，”波顿了顿又继续道，“但你不是为了让蕾伊醒来才去找那个水晶的。”他是为了弑星者基地，那个事，波打算以后再提，没有必要一口气什么都说出来，诚实从来不是他的美德之一。</p><p>“我不记得蕾伊了，”赫克斯说，他的手指触摸到脖子上挂的圆柱型收纳盒，很小，透明，里面可以看到黄绿色的晶体，“我是因为蕾伊才到那里的吗？”</p><p>“老实说，我不知道，”波笑起来，因为笑起来没那么痛苦，这快成为他的本能了，“但你会想起蕾伊来的，当她醒来后，当她……”</p><p>“赫克斯将军，”一个声音从通讯台传来，赫克斯猛地转头，盯着声音的方向，“你回来的正是时候。”</p><p>那个声音说，透过机械有一种扭曲的音质，波认出了凯洛·伦的声音。</p><p>“我还以为你会赶不上，”凯洛·伦说，“差点就要派人来找你了，你不会想错过这个的吧？”</p><p>赫克斯沉默得太久了，没有出声，没有回应凯洛·伦任何话，波不由伸手推了推他，赫克斯仿佛惊醒过来，波看到他的额头渗出冷汗，波感到奇怪。</p><p>“什……什么事？”赫克斯问，波的目光从他的额头落到他的脖子上，他的手捏着凯伯水晶。</p><p>“我把坐标给你，你最好马上赶到，不然我们不会等你。”凯洛·伦关闭了通讯，随后有讯息进入的消息闪现。</p><p>波打开讯息查看坐标，赫克斯站在他身边好一会儿，仿佛才下定决心道，“不要去，听上去像个陷阱，”他说，“我不知道为什么，但那个，听上去就像个陷阱。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>凯洛·伦关上了通讯器，从椅子上站起来，所以赫克斯赶上了，宇宙没有骗他，他竟然真的赶上了，在他们即将对叛军形成包围圈的时候。</p><p>他没有在意赫克斯那些奇怪的表现，赫克斯本身就有点奇怪，没人知道他脑子里都在想什么。</p><p>再说，他曾看过那些未来，他没有看见起因，但他看到了结果。</p><p>所有人都在他们的岗位上，等待着即将爆发的战斗，凯洛·伦有其他的事情要做，他走过舰桥，没人敢问他要去哪里。</p><p>他可以从海底挖起水晶，他可以自行前往蕾伊所在，但宇宙说事情不是这样的，历史中的每一片都要在他们自己该在的地方，它努力填补霍斯尼亚星系造成的空缺已经很辛苦了，凯洛·伦不需要再给它增加负担。</p><p>“准备飞船对接。”他对操作员说。</p><p>操作员的表情显示出她的茫然。</p><p>“也做好攻击准备。”凯洛·伦说，他并不想把他们杀死，起码不是现在这个时刻，但波是个未知因素，不知道他会做出什么来。</p><p>操作员的表情更加茫然，可能因为她之前一直在做对着另一个方向的攻击准备。</p><p>凯洛·伦在头盔后翻了个白眼。</p><p>他站在所有人背后，他们看着另一个方向，他们以为那是胜利的曙光，一个延展的未来。</p><p>凯洛·伦从未像此刻这样不在乎他们，他的错误，以为斯诺克会理解，以为斯诺克有足够的能力，他那时还年轻。</p><p>但现在他看清楚了，这些人根本达不到他的目标，只会成为累赘。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇宙亮起来，亮得无法直视，赫克斯不自觉闭上眼睛，他试图阻止过波了，凯洛·伦怕他赶不上的事情只有陷阱，这都算不上是个陷阱了，凯洛·伦连个伪装都懒得铺上，好像他能蠢到这个地步，但是有时候，即使是陷阱你也只能踏进去。</p><p>因为凯洛·伦的陷阱可能不光是针对他们的。</p><p>世界在他身边碎裂，起伏不平，他看到悬崖，看到裂谷，他看到一个更年轻的自己，斯隆问他为什么要这么做，这个年轻的自己，只有十几岁，回答她，因为他要测试忠诚，他要看到绝对的忠诚，还有什么比付出生命，杀死自己的同胞，更能证明忠诚。</p><p>这样太残忍了，斯隆对他说，这是你永远不能对自己人做的事情。</p><p>是吗？他在心底怀疑，他看着面前的尸体，但是这有用不是吗？他的命令是有效的，他知道他的命令将会被贯彻。</p><p>那段过去有时被忘记了，那个自己太年轻，还相信忠诚，还怀有忠心，之后，之后他换了方法，他发现，忠诚真的只是一个幻觉，人们自然而然会自相残杀，如果他找到正确的参与角度，他们互相杀戮的速度会更快，金钱、权力、虚幻的诺言，有时甚至什么都不为，他不在乎食言，他只要站在安全的地方，躲在安全的地方，他只要假装自信的样子，人们就会相信的，忠心换来了什么？</p><p>忠心——那些忠诚——他被要求证明忠诚，他要求别人证明忠诚——他的父亲、斯诺克——他们不值得，他们看不到他——赫克斯眨眼，再次眨眼，更年轻一些的自己消失了，他站立在一个破裂的过去中，所有的回忆都带着裂痕，这些是真的发生过的，还是他在重复回忆中扭曲了现实？</p><p>然后他看到了，他看到了事情发生的那一刻，从自己的眼睛看出去，又不真的是自己的眼睛，仿佛站在自己眼睛后面那片黑暗的地方，但是他当时想着其他事情，想从凯洛·伦的行为中找出不妥当的地方，这个画面停留在他脑海中，立刻被其他更重要的念头掩埋了——超过凯洛·伦，说服斯诺克——他看到波——就是——好看而已，漂亮的、肮脏的、耀眼的、血迹斑斑、布满伤痕，在他的心里留下刻印，一直记得，他想着这个词，这张脸，然后忘记了。</p><p>直到这张脸在一个他的记忆全部空白的时候回到他面前，他想他记得，他熟悉，这是他所在意的，除了他面前的波，他什么都没有，于是他有了新的立足之地，他有了新的记忆，这些来自过去的碎片，变得冲突，变得不和，没有安放之地。</p><p>他不想抵抗，他想接受，那也是他自己，他从未变成另一个人，不要抵抗，这些都是代价，这是应该发生的。</p><p>他把脖子上的凯伯水晶取下，放到波的手里，波有些讶异地看着他，波有着很多表情，有时是真实的，有时也会有些夸张，他明白，他现在明白，人得活在面具后面，行为越是夸张别人越是不知道你真实的想法，你可能会害怕，会高兴、会恐惧，会嫉妒、会不安，会陷入迷恋，不必让别人知道。</p><p>“蕾伊需要这个不是吗？”赫克斯说，蕾伊，波说的没错，想起蕾伊让他感到愉快，打心底有种渗透着毒液的愉快，他想要拯救蕾伊，不是因为他有多喜欢蕾伊，而是……谁都看得见，蕾伊给凯洛·伦造成的麻烦，造成的痛苦，她站在那儿，赫克斯需要她站在那儿。</p><p>很多事情他回头看，已经不明白自己为什么要那么做，他在当时一定是有理由的，没有其他选择，内心坚定着的想法，理由，他的父亲种在他的心底，他被放在了那里，放在了那个环境里，那颗种子被挖走了，他记得，又忘记了，一切都变得没有缘由，感觉变了，那些碎片被从他的眼前拨开，另一个机会，一个新的机会在他的眼前，他想，这也许会是重复他的父亲、斯诺克的脚步，也许会是同一个结局，但怎么会是一个结局呢？波和他们是不一样的，他抱住波，感受着他的皮肤，他的骨骼，他的热度，他的呼吸，一个生命，一把火焰，他几乎没有过的体验，他回忆不起来，他已经缺乏肌肤的接触太久了，好像从来没有经历过，感觉十分的陌生，崭新的记忆，让他依依不舍。</p><p>波眯着眼睛打量他，逐渐升起怀疑，但波没有放开手，“不。”波说。</p><p>这是个美好的词，他想，这个代表着“违抗”、代表着“否定”的词语，从来没有这么想过，即使在一个瞬间，波也在蕾伊和他之间选择了他，他满意，但未满足，他从不会满足。</p><p>“我不知道他想干什么，”赫克斯说，“你有机会的话就带着水晶离开。”</p><p>痛苦，他有些痛苦，他不知道是因为过去还是现在造成的，是否因为他违背了自己的真实想法，但他要证明自己的忠诚，偶尔需要进行一些让步，他忽视了自己的痛苦。</p><p>他能看到波明白了，波的表情有些震动，似乎不敢相信这话是他说出来的，是一个恢复记忆的赫克斯说出来的，他不知道他是踩在怎么样的碎片上来到了这里，过去和现在仍旧没有融合在一起。</p><p>“你说我有自由，我可以选择的。”赫克斯皱了皱眉说，有些故意。</p><p>“你真的要这么选择？”波问。</p><p>赫克斯有些想笑，波的手指仍抓着自己，他发现波十分喜欢抓着他，和芬恩那种防备不同，他也想起了芬恩，不，他无法想起芬恩，芬恩这个名字对他不存在，FN-2187不应该会叛变。</p><p>“之前你说我想不起来，不知道自己在说什么，不知道自己需要什么，”赫克斯说，没再试图掩饰这件事，怕波改变对他的态度，因为没有必要了，“我现在知道了，我现在可以选择了，我有这个自由，对吧？”</p><p>他比之前更有理由，更有原因，那些憎恨，与碎片一同随洪流而来，那日复一日扭曲的嫉妒，那些真正属于他的东西，陪伴他一生的东西，支撑着他的骨骼，塑造了他的一生的东西，他要见证毁灭，他值得见证毁灭，有时候那些东西随着海浪翻涌，占据了上风，他一辈子也得不到的东西，他们该想到的，他总会举刀相向的，他的忠诚已被磨成一张薄纸，凯洛·伦踩上了最后一脚，他放任自己去想，去做，他有这个自由，而波会接受。</p><p>“我不喜欢这样，”波说，有些小声，如果波不抬头，赫克斯就很难看见他的神情，他的眼睛，那张让他迷恋的脸，“我说过要把你们都带回去的。”</p><p>带回哪里去呢？赫克斯想，波有想过这件事吗？</p><p>“你说过，”赫克斯承认，“但你也说过，我是间谍，我留在这里是最合适的，是最重要的，最有用的。”</p><p>波从喉咙里发出不满的声音，他抬头，有些恼怒，恼怒赫克斯总拿他以前说的话来对付他，赫克斯记得所有新的记忆，记得每一句话，他有那么多的空白可以填补。</p><p>好像刚刚拥有就得放弃，赫克斯想，他理解，他理解这种感觉，竟然真的让人眷恋，难以松手，让他觉得不公平。他也有些惊讶，波会回应他，之前他不觉得，之前这对他而言是理所应当的事情，但现在不同了，他回忆过去，惊讶得不得了，正是因为这样，正是因为波接受了他，要是波没有对他伸手，他还能回到过去，这不过是一段插曲，对谁都没有意义。</p><p>但他没觉得这样有什么不好，回到过去的日子里，生活在凯洛·伦的阴影里，对他来说已经无法忍受，已经是一种折磨，他想要改变。</p><p>他吻上波的嘴唇，手指摸着他的脖后，身体的温暖，热流，世界重新在他身边拼合，裂痕清晰可见，他有一些痛苦，对自我否定的痛苦，没关系，他早就习惯痛苦，学会怎么忽视它们，事实上，如果他忽视它们足够久，它们就会变成另一种东西，更加顽固，推动他前进。</p><p>他放开波，终究还是要放开的，因为他们没有多少时间，没有时间想要与对方在一起，尝试在一起，他恨凯洛·伦——也恨斯诺克，还有他父亲，痛苦扭曲了这种情感，将恨透过光折射成了其他东西。</p><p>波好像费了好大劲儿才松开他的手指，一分一秒，时间不停地走动。</p><p>BB-8在操控台上输入了坐标，波把凯伯水晶挂在了自己胸前。</p><p>然后赫克斯回到了他的过去，他所真正熟悉的地方，那不是波·达默龙，尽管他只是希望如此，黑暗的太空点缀着星舰的光芒。</p><p>赫克斯看向四周，战机在空中穿梭，炮火四起，战斗已经开始了。</p><p>通讯频道有信号进来，赫克斯点了同意接受。</p><p>“赫克斯将军，放下护盾，停留在原地，”一个陌生的声音在通讯频道中响起，“等待最高领袖登舰，通讯完毕。”</p><p>最高领袖，赫克斯扯了扯嘴角，他感觉自己已经很久没有面对凯洛·伦了，他当时是想什么来着，他想去寻找更多的凯伯水晶，这事本来用不着他亲自出面，去什么偏远星球勘察，挖掘资源，但凯洛·伦就是把一切都变得很难，他不在乎什么弑星者基地，他觉得他有他自己就足够了。所以没办法，赫克斯只能亲自出发，还不敢说明自己是去做什么的，生怕被人截了功劳。</p><p>他站起来，波抓住了他的袖子，飞行员看上去十分地担忧，BB-8在他的脚边，他喜欢这种担忧，他喜欢有人担忧着他。</p><p>“我还是和你一起去。”波说。</p><p>赫克斯皱眉，“你应该留在这里，找机会逃跑。”</p><p>“什么？”波有些讽刺地笑，“你是说，带着凯洛·伦一起逃跑？要么我们现在就开火，要么就没有机会了。”</p><p>“不，如果凯洛·伦想我们死，那他根本用不着上船，”赫克斯说，随即他想了想自己刚刚说的话，“所以我们应该开火。”</p><p>“啊，我喜欢你这么说，”波冲他点了点头，“所以你现在应该坐下了。”</p><p>歼星舰显然对于他们的违背指令做好了准备，尽管主力舰队的一部分在追剿叛军，还是有一部分火力对准了他们，飞船没有听从指令停下的时候，歼星舰就对他们开火了。</p><p>赫克斯不得不说，他当时乘坐这艘飞船离开的时候，没有想过会用这种方式回来，这艘飞船有攻击火力，但也没有那么强，主要是作为长途旅行使用的，波对于第一秩序的飞船也没有那么熟悉，但事情没有像在货船上那么糟糕。</p><p>波只想在他们中间造成破坏，打乱他们的部署，冲破他们的攻击线，给叛军一丝喘息的机会，赫克斯注意到那架鬼怪式TIE战机起飞，向他们飞速驶来。</p><p>“你能打下那个吗？”他低头问BB-8，不过小机器人应该打不下来，因为他猜到谁驾驶了那架战机。</p><p>BB-8没有打中，战机如同鬼魅，小机器人有些失望。</p><p>他们被击中，被撕开口子，那架战机冲上了飞船，波仍在前进，赫克斯站起来，他转身往后走去，没几步就停住了脚步，凯洛·伦已经站在了驾驶舱门口，他用光剑劈开了门，他戴着黑色的头盔，于是赫克斯站到了波的背后，试着挡住波。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凯洛·伦明白这里发生了什么，他看到过太多次了。</p><p>攻击仍在继续，波在橘白相间的小机器人的帮助下努力地向前飞翔，巨大的歼星舰挡在他的面前，他是过不去的，他有太多的数据读不到，控制不了精准的方向，这不是一架战斗机，尝试注定会失败的，不过波这种人，不让他失败一下，他也是不会信的。</p><p>凯洛·伦看到赫克斯的脖子上空荡荡的，所以这是那个未来，赫克斯没有戴着凯伯水晶的未来，意味着他选择成为一个叛徒，这是比较好的那个未来，会比较容易，尽管本质来讲这对凯洛·伦来说没有什么差别，他不在乎赫克斯是否背叛。</p><p>凯洛·伦踏前一步，卢克训练他，教导他有哪些事他不能做，卢克不教他他可以做到些什么，他总是严厉地告诉他，他有哪些事不能做，因为卢克发现，莱娅把他送来的太晚了，那些事情他都可以做到，凯洛·伦不需要卢克告诉他这些。</p><p>也许只是找错了老师，凯洛·伦想，这事想想还有点可笑，因为没有其他的选择，莱娅只能将他送去她唯一认识的，还活着的绝地大师手中，她自己的哥哥，所谓的绝地大师也有自己的弱点，比普通人更多，更严重。卢克继续教导蕾伊，假装没有试图杀死过他，他自己的学生，他自己的外甥，他们同脉相承，若卢克真的看见真相，若卢克真的看见宇宙想看让他看见的东西，他不应该会想杀死本·索罗，是本·索罗让这个世界变糟了吗？没有，是他们自己干的，和原力无关。他也想知道，这份怨恨从何而生，这份恐惧从何而起，这些念头在宇宙中，钻入人们的脑海中，生根发芽。炮火再次击中飞船，他没让他们停火，既然这是个陷阱，凯洛·伦就要尽力配合，全力进攻，宇宙不会让他们击中蕾伊的，就算击中了，也无法伤害蕾伊分毫，除非他们再启动一次弑星者基地，而赫克斯四处寻找能量，凯洛·伦想他其实应该先寻找人手，如果赫克斯能数数，就会先发现他们人手不够了，他们会缺上几十万的太空军舰员和维护支援人员，有时候胜利与失败就是在人数这条线的两边，不过他没提这事，他让赫克斯自己忙自己的。</p><p>凯洛·伦其实挺想知道，如果他真是来这里杀掉他们，赫克斯打算怎么阻止自己，现在他看上去只是把自己按在原地，一种无谓的努力。</p><p>很可惜他不是，他望向窗外，抬起双手，向飞船俯冲而来的战机爆炸了，波惊叫了一声，赫克斯回头去看，凯洛·伦炸掉了第二架TIE战机，他与蕾伊十分接近，凯伯水晶在波的脖子上，他的力量从未如此强大，但力量并不全属于他自己，他只能尽力从宇宙引力中借用一些。</p><p>波走神了，他看见自己脖子上的凯伯水晶飘了起来，赫克斯刚想伸手，凯洛·伦就用原力抓住了他，把他扔远了，他摔在地上，立刻重新爬起来，他以往就会顺便在那儿趴一会儿，干脆休息上一会儿，另外也因为立刻爬起来太危险了，遇到熊的时候应该装死。</p><p>“停在那儿，”凯洛·伦终于开口了，“不要过来，”他抬手阻止赫克斯有任何行动，然后把凯伯水晶抓到手中，立刻感受到了更多的火力对准了他们，说明歼星舰上也不全是傻子，有人发觉发生了什么，有人发现了他的目的，他对波说，“往蕾伊那儿飞，我会告诉你方向。”</p><p>所谓的告诉就是在脑子里直接给他画了一条路线，他能看见蕾伊在哪艘船上，太亮了。</p><p>波明显不喜欢这样，他短促尖叫一声，又看向赫克斯，凯洛·伦没管他们，没时间在乎他们的心情，凯洛·伦更关心攻击他们的人，因为不管波是怎么死的，赫克斯都会导致毁灭，他见过太多次了，星星即将进入轨道，即使是赫克斯戴着水晶的时候，赫克斯仍在犹豫的时候，赫克斯的憎恨会通过凯伯水晶污染所有连接，要是他有原力，他可能将会亲自毁灭一切，蕾伊将会死去，一切的一切，宇宙死得更快，比之后帕尔帕廷杀死蕾伊的时候死得更快，更冰冷，更黑暗，宇宙喜欢那些星星，它的星星，凯洛·伦想，宇宙让他站在这里，竟就只是保证波·达默龙不会在这个时候死去，赫克斯不会干出他人生第二件惹怒宇宙的傻事。</p><p>之后，星星都进入轨道，宇宙就不会再理会了，但是现在不行，所有的事情都要落在凯洛·伦身上，为蕾伊扫除所有的障碍，这本来是他的命运，而蕾伊会在这里守护他，也许一切就不会变成这样了，如果他们两个早点站在一边的话，一切就不会变成这样。</p><p>不过这是不会发生的，凯洛·伦已经足够明白，他自己选择黑暗面，他被卢克逼入黑暗面，其实没什么差别，是他的原力选择的一部分，与你的原力共存，本·索罗只能与他的原力共存，他得听从原力的选择。</p><p>凯洛·伦处理了所有挡在波前进线路上的战机，“那个呢！”波大喊着问，BB-8也转头“哔哔”叫着，赫克斯站在原地贴着墙没有动，他睁大眼睛看着舷窗外，歼星舰正距离他们越来越近。</p><p>那个啊，凯洛·伦唇角上扬，他特地摘下自己的头盔，放在一边，引力牵扯着星球，星球磨磨蹭蹭地追着本属于霍斯尼亚星系的轨道，甩上去就行了，一切会重归原位，当然还是有点不一样的，新共和国再也不会回来了，不过宇宙也不曾在乎这个，原力流动着，循环着，他们完成任务后得有个地方去，不能回到蕾伊体内，蕾伊容纳不了那么强大的能量。</p><p>他看到赫克斯翻了个白眼，但他现在很高兴，他举起双手，握在手心中的凯伯水晶热得发烫，这片水晶曾被埋在海底，这不重要，只是一块介质，哪里的水晶都行，不过这块方便，赫克斯千里迢迢地把它带了回来。</p><p>穿透玻璃，需要精准的控制力，凯洛·伦跃跃欲试，不能弄碎玻璃，不然波坐得那么近，多半还是会死的，凯洛·伦考虑是否要让赫克斯有时间把波带走，去一个安全的地方，但想了想如果乘坐救生艇离开这艘飞船，那还不如坐在这里更安全一些。</p><p>他想让卢克看一看，看一看他现在能做到什么，卢克的原力也在这个宇宙之中，他也许终究还是会看到的。</p><p>不过卢克一直知道他能做到什么，卢克就是担心他能做到这些事情，于是凯洛·伦更想让卢克亲眼看到了。</p><p>他的原力探入歼星舰厚厚的表层，他刚刚一直在做这种事，但是战机都是小型的，找到他们的引爆点非常简单，歼星舰要稍许复杂一些，因为它的引爆点不止一个，缺胳膊断腿不至于让它会停止工作，会爆炸，他能听到舰桥上军官们慌乱的声音，他们已经没空追击叛军了，转而将所有火力对准了凯洛·伦。</p><p>不过凯洛·伦回忆起霍尔多将军做过的事，他想他也可以做到，只要一些技巧，不要碰到波面前那些脆弱的玻璃。</p><p>他没有发现自己屏住了呼吸，他继续往深处去，只要找到一个点，他可以撕裂歼星舰，他们越来越近了，他还有余力注意到波并没有改变航线，也没有打算避开过去，波就是打算闷头向前撞去，不管凯洛·伦是否打算出手管这件事，而赫克斯对此似乎也毫无意见。</p><p>能量不断在他手中汇聚，流过他的身体，出生，死亡，循环，蕾伊的头上戴着银色的王冠，可惜这个未来不在这条时间通往的道路上，凯洛·伦找到了那一点，释放了能量，凯伯水晶从他手中消逝，他想大笑。</p><p>歼星舰裂成了两半，波脱口大骂，他们离得太近了，冲击波将飞船向外甩去，飞船一时失去了动力，赫克斯比他先行动，他扑到操纵台前面，启动备用能源。</p><p>其实他们不用如此紧张，凯洛·伦想，他还有好多能量握在手里，足够推动一艘飞船，不过首先他给飞船升起了护盾。</p><p>他看见蕾伊睁开眼睛，又立刻将舷窗很容易碎这件事抛在了脑后，飞船继续向外翻滚着，有时会撞上之前凯洛·伦制造的残骸，造成更大的动静和航线的偏离，他听到波和赫克斯吵得要死，他把他们的声音隔绝在外了，他想要让蕾伊看看他做到了，他对原力的控制更加精细了，更加强大了，蕾伊相信他是对的，蕾伊等待他是对的。</p><p>蕾伊也看见了他，她看上去特别精神，那么多的能量，让她从体内散发着金黄的光芒，本·索罗现在还能看见那些光芒，其实有点吓人，因为人是不应该会如此发光的。</p><p>蕾伊的眼睛闪亮，脸庞昂起，本·索罗想起自己还不能去见蕾伊，他之前只一心想要赶到蕾伊身边，但实际上他还不能真的到蕾伊身边，因为帕尔帕廷还在外面某个角落，趁着霍斯尼亚星系毁灭时撕裂的缝隙偷偷摸摸穿过了历史。</p><p>“现在还不是时候。”他说，然后坐了下来，他们周围已经没有敌人了，废墟、残骸、碎片、寂静，本·索罗意识到自己称呼的改变。</p><p>“但很快。”蕾伊说，笑了，她也坐在那儿，她已经睡得够久了，从床上起来，然后坐到了地上，本·索罗想莱娅应该在她的身边，不过他看不见莱娅，莱娅一定是将自己仅有的原力全部给了蕾伊。</p><p>“很快。”本·索罗承诺道，宇宙会带他去他应去的地方。</p><p>“你在和谁说话？”他听到波问。</p><p>他懒得回答，现在波已经不重要了，历史的节点过去了。</p><p>原力短暂的链接切断了，蕾伊消失了，他知道蕾伊正在距离他不远的地方，他站起身，拍了拍膝盖上不存在的灰，迈过他的光剑撕裂的洞口，向自己的战机走去，希望它还在那里，没有因为波糟糕的驾驶技术从缺口飞出去。那样他就得从外面重新拖一架进来了。</p><p>头盔被留在了原地。</p><p>“你去哪里？”他又听到赫克斯问。</p><p>烦人，他想，他抬起手。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结！</p><p>这个故事里涉及的姜糖和波波的情感脉络其实是我这大半年来一直想写的，好几篇都是在边缘试探，但没有成功，终于写完了，不论好坏吧，HAPPY！</p><p>然后关于原力的部分我在搞侠盗的时候就没能搞懂，所以最后参考的是第五季原基力，于是背景设定也有点偏第五季</p><p>太感谢给我留言的小天使了TUT，每次都有人鼓励~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>